Such A Cold Heart: SubZero
by MadameSkyfire
Summary: Kristina is the newest person to be chosen to compete in Mortal Kombat. Sub-Zero has been chosen to be her teacher. Will their relationship remain professional, or will something more powerful happen between them? Sub-Zero & OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except of course my OC's OBVIOUSLY - You all know the drill by now ;)

This is my first fic :D pretty excited! I know that this first chapter is slow and short, but it'll be well worth the read.  
>Please review and send in any suggestions!<p>

~(*)~O~(*)~

I love the ice; I've liked the cold since before I can remember. I've never seen snow though. Where I come from, the sky does not grace us with the delicate beauty that is the tiny specks of white. I was never meant to be one with the heat, by body could bear it, but my head… Well let's just say that it was not the most pleasant of feelings.  
>My name is Kristina Rae Portman; I'm a 20 year old girl from Western Australia in the region of Oceania – Planet Earth. Western Australia is known all around the world for its increasingly hot temperatures, especially in the North Eastern mining towns. Luckily for me though, I live near the most southern point of the State, along the coast line where there is almost always a sea breeze.<p>

My life in Western Australia consisted of school and taking care of my twin sister Samantha, who is slightly 'special'. We're both currently studying at University; me to become a doctor and she to become a teacher's aide for blind children, as she herself, has no eye sight. Our parents died when we were young and so we were left to be raised by our very old but very wise Chinese Great Grandparents. It was with Grandfather Feng I learnt martial arts, with techniques unheard of in the Western World, including that of Shotokan and Dragon Kung Fu. Grandfather Feng told me many times that I was made to compete in fighting tournaments, but again, this was unheard of in the Western World. Grandmother Lien-Hua would tell us two girls of warriors who, over 10,000 years ago practiced these techniques in a northern part of Asia, where she was originally from. Samantha and I would once joke about her being from that time frame because of her old out-dated ways of acting like a 'proper Chinese woman'.

Sam and I are not Chinese; we're Australian through and through. The only thing that could possibly give me away for being part Asian is my shiny black hair that hung in loose curls down to the middle of my back. Sam didn't have any Asian qualities, as her hair was unnaturally white, but hung in the same way as mine. The doctors say that her hair is white because she is missing a special gene which gives someone hair colour. I'm not sure if it's true, but it's not my place to argue with the professionals.  
>My sister and I were always together. Not once did I ever leave her by herself. She was younger than me, and so I felt as though it was my duty to protect her. With no eyesight and a mind where half of its power is locked away, Samantha was an easy target for any man to take advantage of.<br>I vowed to never let anything bad happen to her.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Our true story begins on a cold night where thunder shook the house and lightening lit up the black sky with white, yellow and blue cracks. Grandmother Lien-Hua told us that we had to stay warm. She had us dress in our thickest jumpers and jeans and told us no matter how hot we get, we mustn't take any of it off – this included our boots. When dinner was finished, I felt as though I would pass out from heat exhaustion, Sam on the other hand seemed perfectly comfortable. Grandmother Lien-Hua and Grandfather Feng did something very unusual this night; Grandmother Lien-Hua hugged and kissed us with tears silently escaping the deep creases in her eyes, as did Grandfather Feng, without (of course) the tears. At 9pm sharp we were sent to our joint bedroom and told to sleep immediately. Something wasn't right, anyone could see that.

"Kris… What's going on? I don't like this" Sam said as she climbed on her bed and hugged her knees. I walked over to the other side of her bed and sat beside her, laying her down so her head was in my lap as I leant against the pillows at the headboard. "I know Sam, I don't like it either" I said in a thoughtful voice as I gazed out the window to watch the lightshow outside. "Sleep now Princess, we will find out what was off in the morning. We must respect their wishes for tonight" I brushed the hair out of her face while I spoke in a soothing tone. "Everything will be fine" I whispered as her breathing became heavier, signalling that she was asleep. I don't know how long it took, but I too fell asleep listening to the heavy rain and finding comfort in stroking my sister's soft white hair.

When I woke, I knew immediately that we were not in the comfort of Samantha's bed. It was too cold.. and.. wet? I didn't feel her weight on me either. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the amount of glaring white surrounding me. I let out a breathless moan of pain as I sat up and blinked a few times to adjust to the light. Instantaneously I began my search for my sister, looking in every direction, my eyes not taking notice of anything other than her form. She was propped up against a tree, still asleep about 200 metres away with a man squatting in front of her. He wore a white robe and a Chinese straw hat and appeared to be touching Samantha's face.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as I stood, trying to gain my balance on the soft powdery ground. The man also stood and turned to look at me, a small smirk broke out on his face; the rest was shadowed by the wide brim of his hat. As I began running towards him, the man's body was surrounded by small sparks of electricity. And in a blinding flash of light, he was gone. I slowed my running pace to a fast walk, not believing what I had just witnessed. A man had just disappeared in a flash of lightening after taking me and my sister away from our home. Perhaps I was really still sleeping? This was entirely impossible! My brow furrowed as I leant down to inspect Samantha myself.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Chapter One complete! Yays! PLEASE review! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****Two  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I only own my OC's, but oh what I would do if I owned Mortal Kombat ;)  
>Again, still slow, but it's getting there.<p>

~(*)~O~(*)~

"Sam?... Sam are you ok?" I lightly shook her shoulders as I waited for her response. I was planning on her waking slowly, but to my surprise she suddenly shot awake, lunging at me. She landed on top of me, her hands balled up with fistfuls of my clothing at my collarbone. I couldn't help but laugh her, the look on her face was priceless – teeth bared in the most unintimidating looking snarl I've ever seen. Slowly she released my clothing and threw her face into the crook of my neck. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to I s-swear!" I smiled and gave her a pat on the back. "Hey, no harm done. It's not like we're on concrete or anything." As soon as the words left my mouth, realisation struck me, and apparently Sam as well as she sat up and got off of me. I too sat up and looked down at the bed of white we sat on that stretched for miles in every direction. The ground was covered. The trees were covered. And now, my back was covered as well. "It's f-freezing here K-Kris. W-where are we? It's s-so c-cold." she was sitting in a ball with her hands rubbing at her arms, trying to create some warmth through friction. Personally I thought it was a nice change from the overwhelming heat the layers of clothes were causing. I took off my outermost jumper and handed it to her, helping her put it on.

"B-But Grandmother said-""I know what she said" I cut in "I believe that this is why she had us dressed this way. She and Grandfather both knew that we would not be waking in our beds this morning" She shook her head and took a step back. "No. No you're wrong" It was clear that the extra piece of thick material was helping her. "She wouldn't send us away without telling us" She persisted. I took her arm in mine and began walking us towards the sunrise. There was no point in us standing still, was there?

The walk seemed relentless. Everywhere we looked there were trees and snow. Nothing else. Sam was getting colder with every step she took. I gave her my last jacket and the pair of track pants I wore over the top of my jeans to try and keep her from freezing. I was now walking in just a black singlet and blue jeans (plus my boots), the cold wasn't affecting me anywhere near as much as it was her. Sure I gave a light shiver every now and then, but the temperature was still somewhat relaxing for me.

After hours of walking, Sam dropped to the ground. The wind was too aggressive; she was slowly freezing to death. "Samantha?" I knelt down to her and lightly touched her face. At the contact of my fingertips to her cheek, she pulled away from me. "M-My god!" She yelled as she nursed her cheek with a thickly sleeved hand. "Your f-fingertips are f-frozen!" I sighed; a small gust of light blue wind left my mouth. I told her that I was fine and that if she needed rest then we'd take shelter amongst the trees, out of the wind. While she settled I examined my hands. My fingertips, to the first knuckle had frozen over with a light blue ice. I tried picking it off, but it was no use. I still had full function in my hands though. Was this normal? Perhaps it was just a kind of frostbite? With Sam shivering against an ice covered tree, I took the opportunity to climb above her and try to see if there was any sign of civilisation around.

Once I was at the top of the tree the only thing that I could make out in all the white was a … palace of some sort. I heard a stick break not too far from us and immediately jumped down in front of my sister. Her, relying on her greatest sense- hearing- also made out the noise and shrank back closer to the tree, trying to keep herself from view. You wouldn't have spotted her if you weren't looking for her either. Her white hair and jumper blended with the snow perfectly, and her black pants looked like the bark of the tree. Moving around to the other side of the tree to look back into the empty white field, I stood my ground, waiting for whatever made the noise to come into the clearing. A man wearing black and yellow came out of the white wind, looking right at me. My body tensed further as I saw that he was not alone. Flanking to the left was another man, dressed in blue and black; as soon as I could see his face, his eyes locked onto mine. They were getting too close, only 5 or so metres away, and still, not a word was spoken.

They both stopped; the yellow one put a foot behind him and crouched into a fighting pose. "Give us the girl" He said in a deep, unrelenting voice which made the muscle in my mouth twitch. My eyes flicked between the two and came to rest back on the man in blue. Behind me I could faintly hear the sound of Sam's breathing, it seemed as though she was having a panic attack. The one in blue started to walk forward again, stopping only a foot away from me. I didn't move. I could feel the cool air surrounding him, making my skin break out in Goosebumps. "Leave" I commanded in a hard even tone, once again causing the blue mist to escape my mouth. The man in blue quirked an eyebrow, watching the blue air as it disappeared into nothingness.

Both looked quite odd by my standards, the only parts of their skin showing was their eyes and some muscle around their arms. Upon hearing my voice Sam moved from behind the tree and was now trembling just behind my legs, still in the foetal position. She had the hood of her outermost jacket on her head, and hid her eyes from the two men standing before us. The man in yellow saw my distraction as a perfect opportunity. A low growl came from his throat as he yelled "GET OVER HERE!" Without warning a Kunai connected to a chain shot out of the man's hand, coming towards us at an incredible speed. There was no time to move, no time to react at all. Only time for my mind to process one thought.

'_I vowed to never let anything bad happen to her'_

~(*)~O~(*)~

**Chapter****Two** complete. Hooray!  
>I'll upload chapter Three ASAP, I promise!<br>**Please****Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****Three**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Still don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's.  
><strong>WARNING<strong>** –** This chapter contains **Naughty ****Language**! Don't say I didn't warn you!

~(*)~O~(*)~

_There was no time to move, no time to react at all. Only time for my mind to process one thought._

'_I vowed to never let anything bad happen to her'_

~(*)~O~(*)~

I closed my eyes and let out another breath of blue air, bracing myself for the horribly painful and inevitable impact.  
>As if out of thin air a light purple, almost clear force-field-like bubble surrounded me and my sister. The Kunai speeding towards us shattered on impact with this barrier, falling to the snow in hundreds of metal shards. "What the fuck?" The man in yellow yelled as he ripped back the chain.<p>

"Hmm.." The man standing in front of me slightly tilted his head to the side. His companion came to his side. "Raiden didn't mention any powers" The man in blue commented as he placed a hand on the bubble. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the pair. I didn't understand what was going on, but I liked that they weren't able to touch us; nevertheless they were still too close for my liking. As soon as my thought was complete, the snow from the brim of the bubble shot towards them, in what was quite clearly a powerful force because the two men were thrown through the air and landed a good 10 metres away, on their backs.

They didn't stay down long at all. The one in yellow ran back over at an amazing speed and pulled his sword from its sheath. "SCORPION!" The man in blue yelled, as he ran after him. _'__Scorpion? __What __the __hell __kind __of a __name __is __that?__' _A smug smile spread across my face. 'Scorpion' stopped running and turned to his partner with a murderous look on his face. That was when I noticed that he didn't have any pupils, his eyes were completely white. Did this mean he was blind as well? Sam's eyes were-

"Lower your defences" The man yet to be named commanded, cutting through my train of thought. His voice was firm, but nowhere near as harsh as Scorpions. "Allow me to do that for you" Scorpion said as he raised his blade. The other man put his hand on his shoulder and said something in a hushed voice. "Make them leave Kristina" I turned my head to look down at Sam, her lower lip was quivering, whether because of the temperature or from fear, I did not know. Turning my head to face the other two, I saw that the sword was back in place behind the yellow man's back. He still had a look on his face that told me he wanted to kill us.

"As I said… Lower your defences" I scoffed at him. "Why on Earth would I do that? Your boyfriend has already tried to kill me! TWICE!" I knew calling them each other's 'boyfriend' was bound to piss them off. And at the moment I was protected by the purple barrier, so honestly I couldn't care less. Scorpion growled. He sounded like a demon. The other man simply sighed and began walking so he was standing right in front of me again. "Dispose of this force field _NOW_" His voice was so cold. The sound, mixed with his proximity and the hardness of his blue eyes made me recoil. Why of all things _that_ hurt me, I didn't know. My heartbeat was racing and I could feel my defences getting weaker. "T-tell me what you want with my sister" It pained me that I wasn't able to keep my voice from showing fear to this man.

He put his hand against the thinning barrier. Starting from the centre of his palm outwards, the bubble began to freeze. Panic set in. I pulled Sam to her feet and quickly started backing us up, away from the men. We hit a tree and before we could start running the man in blue punched a hole through the now-ice wall, making it all smash to the ground in a loud crash. I positioned Sam between myself and the tree. I was breathing heavily from terror; there was no way I'd be able to fight off these two. Behind me Samantha was now openly sobbing. The sound was heartbreaking. My fear turned into anger and deepened as the two in front of us began their approach once more. Energy burned the palms of my hands. My body temperature was intense; heat radiated from my body. Stretching out my arms in front of us, I placed one hand over the other with my palms facing the men. Feeling the heat in my blood move to hands created a searing pain that caused me to scream as it left my hands in a massive ball of fire that shot at the pair.

However both managed to dodge the attack. The looked at each other then back at me, a snarl was etched on my face as I panted from overexertion. What the hell was going on? I must've been dreaming! Fireballs, Ice walls, force fields – Impossible! Still, even if this were a dream, I was not going to lie down and die. I was raised to be a fighter. It's the Aussie way! Scorpion was now leaning against a tree, the pair had been talking but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to pay any attention to what they were saying. The man in blue stood before me in a fighting pose. I looked between the two, and running on pure adrenalin, I lunged at him.

Kick  
>Punch<br>Trip  
>Punch<br>Everything I threw at him, he dodged with ease. He wasn't fighting back. I let out an exasperated yell and held my hand up as another, smaller ball of fire left my hand. I thought it would hit him. It was right on target to. However he lifted his hand and froze the ball, sending it off course and hitting another tree behind him. His eyes narrowed. "Enough" I wouldn't listen though. I just kept shooting fire at him. Fire was supposed to melt ice, it seemed logical enough. My attacks just appeared to anger the man as he withdrew his blade and used that to block as he began walking towards me once more. His sword, a Kori blade by the look of it, swung at me. I barely dodged it as it flew past my neck. I landed stomach down on the snow. Punching the ground out of fury, the snow once again shot towards him. Again though, he managed to dodge, while his back was turned I took a chance and ran at him. He and his weapon turned towards me, and the blade tore through my stomach and out my back…

_Silence_

My mouth went slack and slightly hung open. My eyes wide in realisation. My pupils small in pain. My iced-over hands gently rested on this blue man, no - _ninja__'__s_ broad chest. One more blue puff of air escaped my mouth as I looked up into his magnificent blue eyes. He looked horrified. Trying as gently as one could, he removed the large blade from my midsection. Blood was everywhere. My blood. He dropped his blade and caught me as I began to fall. His arms were so cold. He lowered me until I was on my knees, his hands at both the entry and exit wound, trying to stop the bleeding. I felt the ice from his hands begin to enter me from both sides and caused me to close my eyes and wince in horrible pain. He was freezing my wound from the inside out.

Breaking the silence was a terrifying scream. I knew I wasn't the one making it, I was breathing too hard for such a noise to escape my lungs. I looked over at Sam whose wrist was now captured by Scorpion. She was trying to fight him off by throwing punches and scratching at his armour, but it was no use. He yanked the hood off her head. Her White curls tumbled down to either side of her face and her blind fully-white eyes glistened in the sunlight from her tears.

"_Samantha__"_  
>I spoke so quietly, I could only barely hear myself. I tried to crawl over to her, but this blue ninja kept me in place. Even that tiny movement caused an intense pain to shoot all through my body. "Sub-Zero, I thought I was clear when I told you not to harm these two…" A third man said from somewhere out of my view. He moved around and knelt down to inspect my sounds. He was wearing a white robe and a Chinese straw hat. This, this was the man who brought us here…<p>

'_Raiden'_

~(*)~O~(*)~

There we go! **Chapter ****Three**.  
>Ohh how exciting! Now that was a better length, wasn't it? :)<br>I just want to make a note saying that there will be continuous bad language and possibly even sex scenes in this fic. I will warn at the beginning of each chapter according to content though.

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****Four  
>Disclaimer<strong>** – **I don't own Mortal Kombat (just my OC's) **  
>WARNING<strong>** – **This chapter contains **Swearing, ****Cussing** and **Profane ****Language **;)

"_Sub-Zero, I thought I was clear when I told you not to harm these two…" A third man said from somewhere out of my view. He moved around and knelt down to inspect my sounds. He was wearing a white robe and a Chinese straw hat. This, this was the man who brought us here… _

'_Raiden'_

~(*)~O~(*)~

"She's dying…" The blue man, now known as Sub-Zero said in a quiet voice._ '__Oh __no __I__'__m __not.__'_ My mouth released another puff of blue air. "So's this one" Scorpion said as he dropped my sister down into the snow before me. She sat up on her knees but was nudged back onto her stomach by his foot. "She's freezing "He finished. I struggled to get free, but was still in an immense amount of pain and was held in place by the large arms wrapped around me. "Don't fucking touch her!" I yelled between breaths. I struggled free but fell back to the ground, my face level with my sisters.

"A lady shouldn't use such language" Raiden commented in a tone of amusement. "A lady shouldn't be taken from her bed in the middle of the night, only to be attacked by two fully grown men either" I retorted in softly. The pain was leaving. How I'm not sure, but Sub-Zero's freezing technique was working very, very quickly. I slowly positioned myself on my knees and helped Sam up as well. We sat side by side in the blood soaked snow, me looking at the three men in front of us, Sam with her head down, blocking them from viewing her eyes. Raiden smiled "I suppose you're right. Still, we have our reasons for what we have done" I glared at him "Oh and I guess we just have to go along with it" I shook my head pitifully. "Whatever, just kill me so I can wake up" I took my sisters hand and used my other to hold the wound on my front, it was numb now. Scorpion snorted "I'll gladly kill you, but you won't _'__wake __up__'_" He sounded annoyed.

I let out another puff of blue air in a deep sigh. "What do you want?" I guess I had to play along, I couldn't see myself waking up any time soon. Sam was shaking beside me. Her lips were turning blue, as was the hand that I held. I pulled my hand away from hers and held it to my chest. How I was sitting here in a singlet and a pair of jeans I'll never know. Maybe it had something to do with my body being full of fire? But if that were the case, wouldn't my frozen-over wound and hands have melted by now? I was so confused! "Come with us" Raiden turned and began walking in the same direction that we were earlier. "ANSWER ME" I yelled, standing up in a rush. I heard a crack come from my midsection; I had stood too fast and re-opened my wound. I let out a small, pained scream and fell back to the ground. I clutched at my stomach with both hands, feeling the blood lightly trickle down my torso. I heard a strong sigh and felt the ice cold arms wrap around my body once more.

I was about to protest, but was caught off guard when he lifted me and began carrying me towards Raiden. "Let-" "Don't bother, either I carry you or Scorpion does" He said in a low voice that was only meant for my ears. "But-" "He'll get her and he'll be gentle. She's fragile at the moment, but his body temperature will only help her in getting rid of her hypothermia" I watched as he cradled my sister against himself and began walking to catch up. "Ok, so wh-" "Rest" He looked down at me. "Now" Honestly I couldn't tell if he was being nice or being an asshole. I did as he said though, I closed my eyes and ended up falling asleep, listening to his heartbeat and the light crunch of snow under his feet.

~(*)~O~(*)~

When I woke, I was alone. The unfamiliar surroundings had me worried for a moment until my memory came flooding back to me_.__ '__I__'__ve __never __fallen __asleep __in __a __dream __before..__' _I thought to myself. The idea of this entire situation being real was starting to become an actual option in my mind. Looking around the room I saw that I had been placed in a rather large bed with the sheets pulled over me. The layout was really simple – one bedside table, one wardrobe a window and a full length mirror. It was spotless, if the pillow hadn't smelt like it had been previously slept on, I would have thought that no one lived in there. I got up and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind me, I could hear whispers in what I guess was the foyer downstairs and I didn't want to make my presence known just yet. I descended the staircase, trying to make as little noise as possible. When I reached about the third last step I began listening in. And wow there were a lot of people there, I really should have checked my reflection before I came down.

"If you just allow them to tell her, it will be easier for everyone!" That voice I knew came from Raiden. "Leave with me now, before she wakes so we don't waste any more time" Wait, what? I leant against the wall, trying my best to listen harder as most of the other voices were hushed. "..needs..hear it from me" Sam? She was alright? What was she talking about? I was about to make my company known, but was interrupted by one more voice, they didn't seem familiar. "We think that it is best for them to talk. We recommend that you stay as they converse to make sure no real harm is done" I had a bad feeling about this. I walked down the last few steps and around the corner to find myself looking back into the eyes of a sea of people. "Ahh Kristina, you have survived and are awake. Excellent!" Raiden clapped his hands together and smiled.

A woman with blonde hair walked over to me. "My you're a mess! You've got dried blood all over you!" She shot a nasty look at Sub-Zero, who simply narrowed his eyes her. I looked down at my singlet to find that it was stained red, as were my jeans. I noticed that I wore no shoes. Where'd they go? Looking back at her I gave a slight shrug. "Well anyway, my name is Sonya, and this lot is.." She motioned towards every person as she said their name. "Ermac, Kenshi, Li Mei, Kitana, Jade, Kung Lao, Shujinko, Smoke, Johnny and Jax… And of course by now you know Lord Raiden, the always lovely Scorpion and Sub-Zero" Some waved or said hello back, Scorpion snorted and looked away. I nodded my head towards each person, but my eyes settled on Samantha. She was sitting on a couch, her back facing the fire and trying to look everywhere other than at me.

"Sam?" My eyebrows knitted together. Why was I always the one kept in the dark, confused? Raiden cleared his throat. "If everyone other than Sub-Zero, Scorpion and Samantha could leave the room, it would be much appreciated" As everyone else left the room, Raiden motioned towards the couch opposite Sam, indicating that I should take a seat. I complied, my facial expression no doubt portraying my confusion. "How is your wound Kristina?" Raiden asked; if this was his idea of breaking the ice, it sucked. "It's fine… I can't even feel it" Absentmindedly I traced a finger over the slit in my clothing. "Then Sub-Zero did a good job of healing you indeed. It was quite extensive, we didn't know if you'd make it or not…" I remained silent looking from Sub-Zero to Raiden and then to my sister. "Sam…"

She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm so sorry Kris. I never meant to hurt you. It was for your protection I swear it!" I sat forward on the couch and was about to go console her when I felt a hand on my shoulder, keeping me in place. I looked behind and saw that it was Scorpion. Sam sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I can't…" She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. Raiden sat beside her, Sub-Zero moved to stand at my side. "Can someone _please_ just tell me what is going on?" I asked, annoyed that I was still confused.

"Kristina..." Raiden started "It is time you learnt who you and Samantha _truly_ are"

~(*)~O~(*)~

And BAM** Chapter Four** done.  
>Your reviews make me so happy, if you have any feedback AT ALL, please either <strong>REVIEW<strong> or **PM** me  
>:D<br>I'd love to hear from you all -


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****Five  
>Disclaimer<strong>** – **I don't own Mortal Kombat (just my OC's)  
><strong>WARNING<strong> – May contain Naughty Language

_"Kristina..."__Raiden __started __"It __is __time __you __learnt __who __you __and __Samantha __truly __are"_

~(*)~O~(*)~

"I know who I am" I replied, rolling my eyes. "Oh do you?" He looked amused. I would have liked nothing more than to hit him right at that moment. My body agreed with me, I could see the smoke rising from my clenched fist. Scorpions grip on my shoulder tightened until I relaxed my posture. "Tell me your story then _Kristina_" I hated the way he said my name, like he was making fun of it. I released a long breath, the blue air disappearing quickly and gaining the attention of the blue clad ninja at my side.

"Fine" I'd play along "Samantha and I were born on January 13th 1991. Our mother Lee was of Asian descent whereas our father David, or 'Davo' as everyone would call him, was Australian. They died in a car crash when we were seven, which we were also in – that's the reason why I can't.. remember anything.. before ..the crash…" Once again my eyebrows knitted together. Raiden looked calm as he motioned for me to continue. _'__He __knows __something__'_ My mind told me. I cleared my throat. "We moved in with our Great Grandparents and went to school like normal kids" I ended with a shrug. "Your training Kris.." Sam said softly. "Training?" I shook my head "I only learnt martial arts as a side thing. For fun, you know that" Raiden held up a hand. "Would you like to hear my side of this story?" I shot him a glare, but remained silent.

"You were born in the realm of Edenia to two of their greatest warriors. However you were.. you _are_ an only child" I flicked a look at Samantha. That didn't make any sense, apart from our hair and eyes we looked exactly the same. I didn't interrupt though, interested in what he had to say. "When you were about six years old your parents were murdered in battle, against who, we still don't know – for that I am sorry" He bowed his head, he looked so sincere, it was hard not to trust what he had to say. "With your parents not around, your powers became dormant; no one knew what you would become. I, as the God of Thunder, sent you to your Earth with Samantha here as your guardian, wiping any memory of your previous life from your mind" At this I actually laughed.

"You've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed with a big smile on my face. "Sam? My guardian? HA!" I looked at her, she simply looked back, her hand covering her mouth as silent tears left her eyes. She wasn't denying it? Raiden continued "Samantha here is much more special than you originally thought young one" Scorpions grip tightened on my shoulder once more. "Samantha is the goddess of youth – she has the ability to change her age in the blink of an eye, as well as her appearance. She grew with you because she was asked to" I stared at my sister, mouth slightly agape. "She is not handicapped, nor has she ever been… Her original and natural form is that of a child, which is why her behaviour is as such. Her eyesight is impeccable, far beyond the limits of what is considered normal" He looked over at Sam, who closed her tear filled eyes as she was surrounded by a blinding white light.

When the light disappeared, I released a pained breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding. Before me sat a child, no older than six or seven, still with hair, white as snow however her eyes now had colour – they were grey, like storm clouds. I heard a sharp intake of breath come from behind me; apparently Scorpion hadn't seen that coming either. "Kristina…" She spoke. Her voice was wrong, too high. Too child-like! I looked down at the floor, my mouth open as if I were gasping for breaths; I looked at her, deception etched onto my face. "You lied to me!" I said, raising my voice. "It was for your protection!" She explained, sitting forward. Her feet didn't touch the ground, she was so small. "Protection from what? In our 20 years of life, when has there ever been a situation where I have needed protection? Countless times I have stood by your side, guarding YOU from danger and now I hear that this was all a LIE?" Scorpions other hand grabbed my other shoulder and held me down as I struggled. "_I __trusted __you__…_" I said quieter "I called you my _Sister_…" Sam was now openly sobbing, repeating the words 'I'm Sorry'.

Fed up with being held down, I placed my hands on top of Scorpions; this time however, instead of burning him, my palms produced ice which climbed up his arms in no less than three seconds. He pulled away, swearing as he pulled at the ice on his skin. Broken out of his hold, I turned and started to leave the room. I was stopped by an arm encircling my waist and pulling me back against the wall – it was Sub-Zero. I shot him a glare as my nostrils flared in anger and betrayal. Samantha, the child walked over to me, with each step she took, she aged until once again we looked far too similar. "I hope one day you can forgive me. You will always be my sister…" She took off her pendant from around her neck. It was a small vile that had orange glowing liquid inside of it. Grandmother Lien-Hua had given it to her when we were still very young. She placed it in Sub-Zero's free hand. "That vile contains essence from the sun" She explained "It will heal any wound and even give life after one is dead. There is only five drops inside. Use them wisely Kristina" She bowed and took a few steps back to stand by Raiden. I struggled against Sub-Zero, but his hold on me tightened.

She blew me a kiss as her tears continued to fall. - In a flash of white lightening, they were both gone.  
>My life, my entire existence had been a lie? If this was a dream it was seriously messed up. Deep down I knew that it was all real. Throughout the years I would have slight portions of my memory come back to me, I blew them off as daydreams. "Calm down" I hadn't realised that I was still thrashing against Sub-Zeros arms until he spoke. Immediately I stopped moving, staring at the ground, heaving in breaths, hyperventilating. He loosened his hold and eventually let me go. I lightly pushed him further away from me and looked at his face, my own expression one of horror. My head was spinning; this was all too much to process… I ran.<p>

Bursting through a set of doors, I kept running eventually I found the path that led to the way out. The entire time I could hear someone calling out for me to stop, to slow down but it didn't register. I was too caught up in my own mind. I could see the front door not too far up ahead, but there were guards in my way. I slowed my running and held up my hand ready to attack. Blinded by my rage, the power accumulated in my hand. My arm was pushed and I was once again shoved against the wall. The ball of ice from my hand shattered against the door in-between both of the guards. Sub-Zero stood in front of me, his hands either side of my head, his blue eyes drilled into mine. There was no sympathy, no sorrow, simply anger – they were reflecting my own emotions. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but it was no use.

"Why do you continue to disobey me?" He asked evenly, his own blue puff of air came from his mask, lightly blowing across my face. I said nothing, continuing to stare at his face. He dropped his arms back to his sides. "Come with me… Don't make me drag you" I watched him turn to walk back the way came and then looked at the front door. I heard him sigh then he grabbed my arm and dragged me along beside him. "There is much for you to learn. First lesson - NEVER disobey a direct order. I will discipline you, and you will not enjoy any part of it" His expression was hard , as was his voice, I knew not to push my luck so I simply nodded. "I know this is a difficult time for you, but you will use these emotions to your ability. Lord Raiden has chosen me to be your trainer therefore you need to know _MY _rules - You will fight with me, against me, obey me, ask for my permission before you do anything of consequence, acknowledge me whenever we cross paths and listen to me above all others" He stopped us walking and looked at me. "Will you agree to this, or will you learn the hard way?" I looked down, defeated. I had no desire to argue the matter with him, I knew that I'd lose and get 'disciplined'. "I understand.. and agree.." I looked at his face, tears threatening to escape my eyes. It took all my will power to keep them where they were, I didn't want to cry in front of him. "Very well" He said softer. "Now it is time to eat. Princess Kitana has offered you new clothing. Accept and grant her the upmost respect" I nodded and began walking by his side, my head hanging low. "Don't let them see that you are discouraged, show them that you will not be defeated" He told me as he opened two large doors to a massive sitting area, where everyone from the previous room were seated, quietly talking.

Princess Kitana stopped what she was saying mid-sentence and came over to me, offering me a light smile. I smiled back and bowed my head. No matter where you're from, everyone knows how to treat a princess. She began walking up a different flight of stairs and into what I presume was her room, I silently followed behind her. "For what it's worth, I am truly sorry for what has occurred not only today, but throughout your life. I allowed Raiden to do what he had done. You were so young, I thought it was the right thing to do" She laid out a pair of black pants and tight, long sleeve blue shirt on the bed. "I shook my head "No Princess, while I understand your apology it is unnecessary. What's done is done, I am still alive, what more could I need?" I gave her a semi-genuine smile which she returned. "Please call me Kitana. There is no need for formalities. You're the newest member of our family, it may not seem like it just yet but you'll find that you've never truly known happiness before being a part of us" She stepped into her bathroom and ran a shower for me. "Clean yourself up and join us when you're ready. We won't start without you. Help yourself to any and all of the products in there" She winked and disappeared back out the first door.

I showered quickly, cleaning my hair with Kitana's shampoo and conditioner and washing the dried blood off of my entire torso with her sweet smelling soap. Stepping out to dry myself I checked my wound. It looked like an old scar that had been there for years. Sub-Zero was really, a great healer. I wondered if I could do that with my ice powers? I swiftly dried my hair, pulled on my undergarments and dressed in what Kitana had given me. The black pants fit perfectly, the blue shirt clung to my upper body and scooped a little lower at the neck than what I was used to, but I knew not to complain. I looked better than I did before, there was no doubt about it. So I descended the stairs to meet the others for dinner.

~(*)~O~(*)~

**Chapter ****Five ****DONE!  
><strong>Sorry if you didn't understand what happened, it made sense when I wrote/read it, but it may be a little difficult to follow.  
>Any and all suggestions would be great!<br>**PLEASE ****REVIEW** and **PM ****me** :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****Six  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I wish I owned MK, but that's not the case. I only own my OC's  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> This chapter _may_ contain NAUGHTY LANGUAGE

~(*)~O~(*)~

I quietly walked through the main doors to the dining area. As soon as people noticed that I had joined them, everyone (except Scorpion, I wonder where he had gone?) gave me a quick once –over glance. I quietly scanned the room then looked at the floor, pulling the sleeves of my shirt down to cover my hands. I walked over to Sub-Zero, looked at him and did a small bow, acknowledging his presence as he had asked. He nodded back at me and began walking to the dining table. I stood where I was, waiting for the others to sit so I knew where I would belong. Turns out that I would be sitting to the right of my teacher, as I found it improper for me to sit at the head of the table where there was the only other empty seat remaining.

Sitting across from me was the man that Sonya called Johnny, he was looking at me, smiling. I raised an eyebrow at him. If I were anywhere else I would have asked him what the hell he was staring at and argued until he left, but I knew my place and I knew that I was in no situation to cause such a stir. His smile broadened and his eyes raked over me. I looked away and started playing with my fingertips. Never in my life have I felt so uncomfortable! I got a nudge in my side and looked at the girl sitting next to me, if I remembered correctly, her name was Li Mei. "Welcome!" She said with a broad smile. I returned it, but apparently she saw my discomfort as she threw a piece of cutlery at Johnny. "Stop being a pervert! Can't you see that you're making her uncomfortable?" She whispered at him in a threatening tone. He simply held up his hands and sparked up a conversation with Jax. "Thank you" I said bringing one of my hands up to my face, lightly nibbling on my now-ice-blue fingertips. "Woah" She grasped my arm and jerked it in front of her face, pulling up my sleeve, not touching my skin. "The only other person who has this is-" "DINNERS SERVED!" Sonya announced, cutting off Li Mei mid-sentence. "YUM!" she dropped my hand and started eating the food on her plate. Quick as I could I pulled my sleeve down. I didn't want people to know about it. No one seemed to notice thus-far and I was planning on keeping it that way. In the blink of an eye, Raiden appeared at the head of the table and instructed everyone to tuck into their meals. "Eat" Sub-Zero spoke, for once his voice didn't sound muffled, stealing a glance at his profile I saw that he wore no mask. All recognition of the man who took my sister away sitting with us; forgotten.

Doing as he asked, I ate in silence, finding that the food, although different to what I'm used to, was still really nice. Every now and then I would discreetly look at his face, taking in his features. He was striking to say the least. He had hair black as night and the faintest of scars running down over his eye. I would never have noticed if the light hadn't been so… perfect. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones with no facial hair at all. He was… amazing. At that thought I felt my own cheeks redden. Distracting myself, I turned my attention back to my food. I was close to finishing my meal when I picked up my fork, only to have it freeze over. I dropped it out of surprise; it made a loud clang on my plate, earning a few looks from others around the table. My eyes went wide in embarrassment as I picked it back up, lightly brushing my fingertips over my plate, which then too, froze over. I pulled my hands away from everything and rested them on my collarbone, not risking touching anything else. My mouth slightly hung open as I looked around the table, noticing that everyone was once again looking at me. "I..I..I'm so sorry" I lightly shook my head "I didn't mean to" I looked at Sub-Zero who was eyeing off my hands. His eyebrows twitched together, then turned his attention to Raiden, his lips in a thin white line. "It's alright, it'll thaw out" Sonya said, taking my plate and placing it on the sink. My face was on fire with embarrassment, I couldn't stand to look at anyone's face. "Please excuse me" I said in a faint whisper and got up from the table, careful to avoid toughing anything. I walked out the door and leant against the wall staring at my hands.

Shame was all I could think of. How could I not have control over myself like that? What if I had touched someone? I tried to scratch at it, but it only ended up hurting. Raiden and Sub-Zero came out of the dining room as I was trying my hardest to rid myself of the thin, flexible sheet of ice. Sub-Zero gripped one of my wrists and pulled it out until my arm was straight, ripping back the sleeve. He was so mad. "What is this?" His voice dripping with anger, I kept silent, afraid that what I would say would end up in pain. He turned to Raiden "Why did you not tell me that she was a descendent?" Raiden looked calm, the grip on my wrist increased, I took in a silent sharp intake of breath, leaving my mouth open. "It was not for you to know" His hold increased once more and I fell to my knees in pain, still holding my arm out to him, however I could not silence the small whimper that came from my mouth. He released me at once and looked between me and Raiden. "Of course it is for me to know! I am the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, with her being a part of it…" His voice trailed off as he raked a hand through his short black hair. "I cannot train her" He said simply, letting out a breath of blue air. I remained on the floor, nursing my injured wrist to my chest, avoiding all eye contact. What was this Lin Kuei? "You can and you will" Raiden said, slightly raising his voice. "You know what happened with Frost!" He pleaded "Does she look like Frost to you?" Raiden replied, getting annoyed at his defiance. Sub-Zero let out another puff of air and left the room, leaving me and Raiden alone. He helped me to my feet and gently inspected my wrist. "It'll be fine. Please go to your assigned bedroom while I talk to him" I nodded and climbed up a staircase, entering the room that had my name on the door.

This room was different to the one I was in before. The over-large bed took up most of the space, only leaving room for a chest of drawers at the opposite end. I had a look around and noticed that I, like Kitana had my own privet bathroom. I didn't expect there to be any clothing, but I was once again caught off-guard. Was this what Raiden was doing? I noticed that the majority of my clothing was to be blue and black, I didn't mind, but I hoped that they weren't as tight as what Kitana hand given me for the night. I changed into a plain black t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed, hoping that sleep would come to me quickly.

~(*)~O~(*)~

**Chapter ****Six** bameroo!  
>I know it wasn't the best (or long) of chapters, but it needed to be written<br>REVIEW and PM me :D  
>Next chapter will be up before you know it ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As far as I know I still only own my OC's, not Mortal Kombat  
><strong>WARNING<strong> – This chapter may contain mild** Naughty language** and **Violence **

~(*)~O~(*)~

I didn't fall asleep. My mind wouldn't shut off. So much had happened in such a short amount of time – I'd been taken from home, walked for hours in a small blizzard, fought off 2 fully grown men, been stabbed through my stomach, met 500 strangers, found out that my sister is a child-goddess, been told that I'm not from 'Earth', been told that I no longer have any free-will, dressed in someone else's clothing, had dinner with these 500 people, frozen my food AND had my wrist crushed all in one single day. How is anyone supposed to sleep after that? Still, I knew I had to try, so I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing – Something that my Grandfather had taught me for when I have the need to calm down.

Eventually sleep came to me, but not for long it would seem. I startled awake to the sound of loud banging on my door. Quickly, I got out of bed and opened it. In front of me stood Sub-Zero, he looked at me for a second before he spoke "Get ready, put this on. You have 5 minutes to meet me down stairs" He thrust a bag of clothing into my hands and left without another word. "Good morning to you too.." I said as I closed the door. I threw the bag on my bed and went to brush my teeth and hair. Once that was done I opened the bag and pulled out what he had given me. It matched a lot of the other clothes I had in colour. It was a black leather bodysuit that came up to the base of my neck and had no sleeves; luckily though it was accompanied by gloves which came around ¾ of the way up my arm. Over the top of the bodysuit were 2 pieces of blue material that went over each breast and shoulder like a V and hung like a flap from my mid-section. There was another blue piece of material, like a bandana but I didn't know where to put it, so I simply carried it down stairs with me, along with the face-piece or 'mask' as some would call it.

When I got to the bottom I was surrounded by the girls of the house. "Oh _hell_ no" Sonya said shaking her head. "SUB-ZERO" Jade yelled at an open door from which he emerged "Good, you're ready" All the girls looked pissed "Is this one of _Frost__'__s_ uniforms?" Jade asked hotly "It's the only female Lin Kuei battle attire we have" he replied rolling his eyes "Honestly Sub-Zero, it doesn't even fit her properly. How will she learn to know her body if she's uncomfortable in all the wrong places?" Kitana said, trying to reason with him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine" All the girls jumped up and down laughing in happiness. "Fine _what?_" I didn't like where this was going. "Make-over!" All the girls said at once, dragging me back up the stairs.

~(*)~O~(*)~

"How on Earth is this any better than what I had on earlier?" I protested looking in the mirror, I looked so different. "Well, let's put it this way – if you're not the best fighter, at least they'll be distracted by your… assets" Li Mei said with a giggle. "They're much easier to fight in" Kitana said with a nod. "Sonya doesn't dress like this!" She laughed at me "I'm from Texas" As if that would be enough of a reason "And I'm from Australia!" Our difference in accents was obvious, but I had a point to make. She laughed again "Yeah, but you're not. You have to do what the Princess tells you to, I don't" She gave me the biggest smile. I looked defeated, I had to come up with an excuse, this was ridiculous. "I'm self-conscious, what I get hit and the string-" "Never gonna happen" All four of them replied at the same time. "'Uncomfortable in all the wrong places' my ass… LITERALLY!" I wasn't going to win "This is what is considered traditional battle attire for our women" Jade said. And that was that. I was stuck looking like a douche, at least that's how I felt anyway.

They all had to push me down the stairs because I wouldn't go willingly. Sub-Zero heard the commotion and joined us in the foyer. I could have sworn that his eyes widened for a second. I stood before him in an outfit extremely similar to Jade's (2011), the only differences being that it was light blue and black rather that green, and it had silver trimmings instead of gold. It still came down to a very sharp V just below my navel and shown far too much cleavage than necessary and was held in place by the most flimsy looking sting ever. The boots came up just past my knees and had a heel on them as well. I honestly didn't see how any of it was practical, but the girls insisted. The only thing that I got my way with was the gloves and even then I had to compromise. They were fingerless and only came up to my elbow; I preferred the ones I had on before. They had done my makeup for me too. How this was supposed to make me a better fighter.. argh! My jaw was clenched tight as I gave him a small bow, looking anywhere but his face. "Have fun" Li Mei said, all the girls giggled and walked off.

The tension was high between us. He gave a curt nod and began to walk outside so I followed. "If it's any consolation I would rather be wearing what you gave me" I told him once we reached a clearing. He made no sound, no acknowledgement at all. His back was turned to me and out of nowhere he swung at my face. I only narrowly dodged it, his gloved knuckles lightly grazing my cheek. I staggered back and almost fell down. "Your training has just begun" He said narrowing his eyes at me. Sparring? I could do this no problem. Quickly I fastened my mask to my face and dodged another of his hits.

~(*)~O~(*)~

The fight seemed to last for hours. Somewhere along the way we had gained an audience, this was when I noticed that Scorpion had re-joined us. I was worn out and sore from all of Sub-Zero's hits. Don't get me wrong I got my fair share of great punches and kicks in too, but now he was holding that damned blade of his again and I was stuck in defence. He came at me, faked a punch and ended up slicing at my arm. The cut ran from my shoulder to just above my elbow. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He stabbed his blade into the snow and dropped to one knee beside me, attempting to fix the gash. "No, please" I said between breaths. He gave me a worried look "It's too deep" He said trying to look at it once more "Please let me try" I said quietly, for his ears only. He hesitated but nodded in the end. I hovered my hand over the top of the cut, closed my eyes and concentrated all my energy on fixing myself. Even though my eyes were closed I could see in my mind the cut on my arm. Light blue mist came out of my palm and went inside the cut slowly freezing or stitching the broken flesh back together. When I opened my eyes there was a silver line with some frost over it where the cut had been. I smiled.

Sub-Zero picked up a handful of snow off the ground and melted it, washing away the blood from my arm. "You will be an excellent fighter. Your powers are far more advanced than I could have ever thought" He said quietly standing, picking up his blade and then holding out a hand for me. Lightly blushing from his comment, I gratefully took his hand, finally realising just how tired my body really was. He dropped my hand and begun leading me though the group of fighters and back into the palace. "Nice outfit, doll" Johnny said with a wink, before I could react Kenshi the blind swordsman, punched him in the back of the head. "OW!" He said rubbing it "Show some respect Cage" Smoke said threateningly. I offered a light smile and then proceeded to walk into the palace. Once I was inside I went straight upstairs to shower and change into a pair of black pants and a blue shirt with a funny symbol on it.

Once I was clean and feeling better I went into the kitchen to make a late lunch, I noticed that both Scorpion and Sub-Zero were seated in the dining area talking. I walked in, gave both of them a small bow and asked "I was going to make some food, would you like me to make you something as well?" My eyes shifting between the two. Sub-Zero was glaring at either my chest or my shirt, and since he had seen me in less clothing, I assumed it was the latter. "Ah.. sure.. thanks" Scorpion answered for the both of them. I gave another small bow and left to go and cook. Why did he have such mood swings with me? Not half an hour ago he complimented me on my fighting abilities and now it was as if my presence annoyed him. I sighed a blue puff of air and got on with what I was doing.

I laid a plateful of food in front of each of the men and took my place sitting across from them. Out the corner of my eye I saw both of them remove their masks and begin eating. I keep my eyes on my plate, not wanting to be bothersome by staring at their uncovered faces. "This..is great. I think we have a new chef" I smiled and looked up at Scorpion. "Thank you" I got a good look at his features. He had black hair, slightly longer than Sub-Zeros and far more unruly. They had similar features all round, though Scorpions lips were considerably thinner. Still, he was very good looking "It was my Grandmother Lien-Hua's recipe" I said evenly. As soon as the words left my mouth Sub-Zero dropped his cutlery onto his plate and stormed out of the room. I looked after him then back at the man remaining at the table "What do I keep doing wrong?" He shrugged then proceeded to eat what was left on Sub-Zero's plate.

~(*)~O~(*)~

**Chapter Seven** Booyah  
>How moody is this guy, eh?<br>What _IS_ going through his head?  
>What<em> DOES<em> he think of our Kristina?  
>HUH?<br>Well we'll all find out soon enough. I may upload another chapter later today, depends on what I decide to do. The weather is all muggy so I can't see myself leaving the house to go Christmas shopping or anything, but things may change.  
><strong>Thank you to all my beautiful readers out there, I love you all!<strong>  
>Any and all feedback is much appreciated! ^^<br>**Please REVIEW and PM me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**  
><strong>Disclaimer –<strong> I own nothing, we all know this  
><strong>WARNING<strong> – Language and Mild Violence

~(*)~O~(*)~

I gave Scorpion a funny look "Since when are you nice to me, anyway?" He sat back in his chair and looked at me "Don't take the cooking compliment as a means of being _friendly_. I simply like to have a good tasting meal. If given the chance, I would still destroy you without a second thought. But no, you're under the protection of Raiden, so at the moment, you're untouchable" He ended placing his mask back on his face. I gave him a smile, I didn't mind if he was being serious or joking, it was just nice to know what he was thinking, unlike a certain teacher of mine. I stacked the plates together, washed them and put them away before going out to look for Sub-Zero.

After searching for what seemed like an eternity I gave up and went to sit on one of the many balconies. My thoughts went straight to Samantha. Where was she? Was she safe? Had she already moved on to 'protecting' someone else? I sighed my blue puff of air, crossing my legs. I placed my hands side by side and concentrated on conjuring up a ball of fire. As if on command a sphere of orange and red flame formed itself, hovering above my palms. I smiled at it. This time it didn't hurt to create it, in fact, I couldn't feel its heat at all. Knitting my eyebrows together I concentrated on trying to create a layer of ice over the top of it, slowly, from the bottom up it began working.

"Well done" A deep voice came from behind, startling me. I jumped a little and dropped the ball, which made the stone catch fire "Shit!" I said moving back from it. In less than a second it froze over, the mist coming from a second person behind me. I turned to see Ermac and Sub-Zero standing there looking at me. "Language" Sub-Zero said as he and Ermac took a seat. "Sorry sir" I said bowing my head and re-positioning myself on the chair. I kept quiet waiting for one of those two to spark up a conversation. "We see what you were talking about" Ermac said, looking at Sub-Zero. I sat straighter. What was he referring to? Crap, was I in trouble? "Do you know what that symbol is on your shirt young one?" Ermac asked looking at me. I hesitated "I've seen it around the building a lot… But no, I don't know what it means" He nodded "We understand. And you know little of your real family, is this correct" Raiden joined us, leaning against the wall. I looked at him then back to Ermac "Only what Lord Raiden has told me" I used his formal name as to keep my teacher happy. He still looked upset with me. "And if we may ask, what do you know of your powers? You seem to be both Fire Wielder and Cryomancer. Is there any other strength that we are unaware of?" He asked. Sub-Zero sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees. I shook my head "Not that I know of. Why? Is it uncommon to be both?" I was genuinely interested in this conversation. "It is uncommon to be one" Raiden replied, entering himself into the conversation. I looked at my teacher as he spoke "Your Grandmother; you said her name was Lien-Hua" "Yes…" I sat straighter still "Did she ever speak of her past or of this place at all?" Ermac replied, sensing Sub-Zero's irritation. I looked over the balcony to see two of the guards sparring with each other "When I was young she would tell us stories of warriors who would fight in the same style as me and who lived in Northern Asia. As for her past, she would always avoid the subject saying that we should live in the present, look to the future and-" "Leave the past where it belongs" Sub-Zero said cutting in and finishing my sentence. My jaw dropped open a little "Yes" I breathed. Snow started to fall and I saw Ermac give a little shiver. "Our business is done here. We have no reason to continue this conversation with you" He said as he left, going back inside the building. Raiden followed after him.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke "That symbol means that you are a part of the Lin Kuei… This building is the Lin Kuei headquarters" He explained it with a frown etched on his face "Warriors are chosen from birth, they are taken from what would be considered their 'normal lives' to become a part of this clan. Both my brother and I were chosen for this and at the moment I stand in power as the Grandmaster, do you know what this means?" I nodded "You're the leader" I said in just above a whisper. He nodded in return "Yes… When I was growing up here there was only ever one woman around. She was known to us children as the clans Witch as she could create healing balms from the tree leaves. She was also a Fire Wielder _and_ a Cryomancer, like you" My mouth twitched into a small smirk. So I wasn't alone! "Her name" He continued "Was Lien-Hua. Your Great Grandmother" He looked straight at my face. My jaw clenched, I spoke through my teeth "Why does everyone insist on informing me last?" I glared at the ground "I have a right to know these things, why didn't she just tell me?" I asked raising my voice "The connection was only made when you mentioned her name earlier" He said leaning back in his seat. I cracked my blue knuckles, too pissed off to speak "Calm yourself" I glared at the ground harder "I told you earlier to use your emotions in battle, they will give you strength" I squared my shoulders "Give me your hand" He demanded, curious, I did as I was told, kneeling at his side offering my hand. He inspected each finger, his touch as gentle as the falling snow. He then proceeded to take off his left glove, showing me that he too had the thin flexible layer of ice covering his hands and forearms. I was captivated – Amazed! Again I reached out my hand and touched only our fingertips together. Between our hands formed a glowing ball of white; startled by it we both pulled away from each other. It had felt like a small electric shock. Dumbfounded I sat on the cold stone floor of the balcony, staring at him. "I do not know what that was, or why your arms have iced over so don't ask me" He warned, putting his glove back on. We stood at the same time, he began walking back inside "Sir" I asked stopping him "Would you prefer it if I didn't wear clothing with your symbol on it?" He shook his head immediately "No, you are part of this clan, wear it with pride" I couldn't help but smile "But" He said holding up a finger, my smile fell "I must ask you to stop calling me '_Sir__'_ call me by my name" I laughed "Sorry, old habit" I said walking beside him, back inside the house.

~(*)~O~(*)~ 3 Weeks Later ~(*)~O~(*)~

I walked out of my room in my battle attire, I had been told off many times by all of the girls that I need to wear it at all times but I never listened to them. Entering the foyer to meet Sub-Zero for our morning training, I found that he wasn't there. Odd, he was always ready before me. Maybe he was in the clearing waiting for me? Shrugging my shoulders I went outside the building and proceeded to walk to our training grounds. I couldn't see him anywhere. I had a terrible feeling in my stomach that something was about to go wrong. Out of the trees a dagger made from ice flew past my head and crashed into a tree behind me. Crouching down I looked in the direction from which it came; about 20 metres away I saw a woman with short blue hair walking towards me. "You're lucky I missed" She said glaring at me "Who are you?" She asked giving me the once-over "None of your business" I responded, standing straight once again. It was her outfit that caught my attention more than anything. She was wearing the uniform that Sub-Zero had first given me "Watch your tone with me, brat" She snarled "Calm yourself Frost" Jesus, I was even starting to talk like him. She looked surprised that I knew her name. Without another word she threw another dagger made of ice, I responded with a ball of fire, melting it before it could come close to me. She growled and lunged at me.

She was a good fighter, I'd give her that, but she was running on anger, nothing more. Whilst training under Sub-Zero I had learnt that every different emotion helped in battle in its own way. Fear turned to defence, anger to stamina and betrayal to persistence. I dodged a right hook from her, flipping back and kicking the underside of her chin, causing her to fall and cry out in pain. "How dare you!" She screamed at me. She sat heaving in puffs of air while I stood away from her, breathing normally. I heard light footsteps behind me and turned to see Sub-Zero glaring at me. I gave him a nod and stepped aside only to see Frost turn on her heel and run. His glare intensified "Inside _NOW_" My heart rate quickened as I did as I was told. This time, however, I wouldn't back down. Today, I was going to get my free will back.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Oooh trouble up ahead! :D  
>Thank you to all my beautiful readers, <span>I love you all<span>!  
><strong>Please REVIEW &amp; PM me!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I only own my OC, nothing more  
><strong>WARNING – THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES <span>NAUGHTY LANGUAGE<span>, VIOLENCE AND A SEX SCENE**

~(*)~O~(*)~

I began to turn to walk back towards the main entrance, but my arm was yanked, pulling me to a different direction. Sub-Zero didn't let go either, he continued to drag me through the snow and into the separate building. Entering I saw that it was a large gym with all sorts of different weapons hung on the walls. There were about half of the clans members inside, training. The door opened with a slam, making everyone stop what they were doing and form a circle around the middle of the room, leaving room for Sub-Zero to drag us into the centre. Each member bowed their heads to him and once he was properly acknowledged, he threw me onto the floor. The hard, unexpected fall knocked the wind out of me, making me whimper. I got to my knees and was about to stand when his un-gloved hand grasped the underside of my jaw, his fingers digging into my cheeks. It hurt so much that it brought tears to my eyes.

"_Stay_ _down_" Never have I heard him so angry; his eyes cold and filled with hatred and displeasure. I didn't understand what I had done to make him act like this. He released my face with a push when he saw that I was going to stay on my knees. I glared up at him, not taking my eyes off of his now unmasked face, even when the men surrounding us began whispering to each other. "You have brought shame upon yourself" He said, his voice dripping with poison. Behind him I could see a Li Mei, Kitana and Smoke, all three looked worried. Shit, were there others here too? "You have brought shame upon your clan" He continued. Through my glare I knew that he could see my confusion. He lowered his head to be level with mine. "You have brought shame upon _me_" I recoiled from the intensity of his accusation. I opened my mouth to talk but was silenced immediately. "You do not have the right to speak!" He yelled. Stuff this; I had to stand up for myself. I tried to reason with him "Kuai-" Before I could get another word out his fist made contact with my cheek bone making a loud crack echo throughout the gym and causing me to cry out and fall to the ground in an undignified heap.

I heard a few gasps amongst some of the clan, the most noticeable coming from Li Mei. "Still after everything you continue to disobey me!" He growled circling me as I got back on my knees, my hand covering the side of my face that was injured; I glared at him through the tears that fell from my eyes. "I told you from the very beginning what my rules for you were" He looked at me with such displeasure I had to avert my eyes. "You were told that you were to seek my permission before you did anything of consequence and yet this morning I find you in the clearing in combat with an outsider – Do you deny these claims?" I took my hand away from my already-bruising face "You don't underst-" "YES OR NO!" he roared, picking me up by what little material there was at my collar. I found my footing and placed my hands on either of his wrists, trying to make him let me go. "Christ, Kuai, just listen to me!" I pleaded. He pulled me in close to him, our faces mere inches apart "I am your Grandmaster, you will address me as such and show some respect" He threw me away from him. This time however I landed on my feet.

"I don't care if you listen to me or not _Grandmaster_, but I will plead my case" I told him, my own voice now coated in fury, still he remained silent, breathing in large amounts of air. "When I was ready for our morning routine I went to into the foyer to meet with you, as usual, but you _weren__'__t __there_. I waited but when you didn't show I assumed that you were waiting for me at our battle grounds. As soon as I got there I was attacked, **not** by an outsider but by _your_ former apprentice Frost, who just so happened to be waiting there to attack YOU." The whispers in the crowd started up again. Now that I was standing I could see that the majority of the people who lived with us were in the room as well. "Of course I defended myself! That is what you have been training me for is it not?" I demanded, yelling at him. "Your attitude is dishonourable and your behaviour is repulsive" He said with such loathing and authority that once again the clan members fell deathly silent. My mouth opened in shock, everyone else stared on in pitty. I shook my head; fresh tears fell from my eyes. "…Fuck… You…" I said slowly "Fuck the Lin Kuei and Fuck Earthrealm!" I turned on my heel and began my march out of the gym. "If she leaves… we must hunt her down and kill her" One of the clan members said just before I came to the door. Still I strode on.

~(*)~O~(*)~

I made my way through the main building and up to my bedroom, angrily wiping away the tears that continued to fall. I slammed the door shut "GOD FUCKING DAMN-IT!" I yelled, punching the stone wall with every word. Wiping my eyes once more I moved to my chest of draws throwing every item of clothing onto the floor looking for something to change into. I had to leave; there was no other option, not after everything that had just happened. My door opened and slammed shut once more; I turned to see _Grandmaster_ standing there, his chest heaving in air angrily. He froze the door to its frame, shutting anyone else out and imprisoning us inside. He began his advance on me, backing me into a wall; I held my head high, nostrils flaring in distaste. "You've said enough" I told him through my snarl, moving my hands to his chest to push him away. He grabbed hold of my wrists and held them to the wall at either side of my head, his face close to mine. "You leave, you die" He said quietly. The blue puff of cold air brushed lightly across my cheeks, his face far more relaxed than before. My lip twitched upward, baring my teeth at him "I would rather death than being stuck as a slave under your command" It was harsh, I knew it as soon as I had said it; what I was unprepared for, was his retaliation.

He smashed his mouth onto mine in a ravenous kiss. His lips hard against mine, moving urgently. Before my mind had time to kick into gear, he removed his face and hung his head, breathing blue air out of his mouth with every exhale. My wrists hung limp in his hands, my lips now as red as my flushed face. His eyes locked with mine making my blush deepen; our previous conversation now forgotten. I opened my mouth and slowly ran my tongue over my now chapped lips, wetting them with my saliva. He growled and used the opportunity to push his tongue into the small opening, once again moving his lips hard and fast against mine. I responded at once, lightly sucking on his tongue and lower lip, his mouth surprisingly warm, unlike his cold breath. He released my wrists and moved one of his hands to the side of my jaw, the other rested on my hip; my own hands running up and down his broad, armoured chest. I winced at the contact on my face and he pulled away, running his eyes over my blushed and bruised face. His face darkened in shame. My chest moved significantly as I desperately breathed in air; as he was about to take a step back I grasped his face in my frozen hands and gently kissed him, working our lips together at a slower pace.

My body reacted at its own will as I arched into his every touch. His scent was addictive, full of testosterone and power. His touch, though once used to inflict pain, now caressed in gentle cold strokes. I couldn't stop the moan that came from my throat as his hand lightly brushed my breast. "Please.." I whispered between kisses, grinding my pelvis against his thigh "What do you want?" He crooned against my ear as he began planting small kisses against my neck, earning a shudder "Touch me" I begged, gasping as his teeth ran across my collarbone. His blue eyes bore into mine; seeing my undoubted arousal he slowly ran his thumb over my lips and down my neck at a painful pace. By the time he reached the top of my breast I was panting from over-stimulation "Patience" he murmured once again into my ear, taking a deep breath I relaxed my breathing, and his hand continued working down my body. I let out a small moan when his icy fingertips brushed over my hardened nipple so lightly that I felt the need to push myself against him harder, but I kept myself in check, allowing him to do as he wanted. His hand continued on its path downward and stopped at my hip. "I can feel how hot you are" His lips touching mine as he spoke. "Show me what you want"

All ideas about modesty were thrown out the window as I took his hand into my own and pressed his palm against my heat. Holding on to his shoulders I began to move myself back and forth against his palm, working myself into a rhythm. My lips parted as I felt my arousal build, moaning with each stroke. He moved his hand to the front of my pelvis and tore the black material away from my body, throwing it on the floor. He placed his hand back between my legs and lightly touched my centre of nerves with his thumb, moving it around in small slow circles. I cried out in pleasure and tightened my grip on his shoulders; his icy cold touch balancing out the overwhelming heat in a way that was simply _divine_. I was humming in pleasure, my head lolled back against the wall, face flushed and mouth open I began moving against his hand once more, my breathing becoming erratic. Overwhelmed by my sounds of pleasure and stimulated by my every reaction, he slowly entered two of his long fingers inside he, his eyes a mirrored image of my own desire. My breaths became shorter and more desperate as our rhythm became faster. All too soon my legs closed and my grip on his shoulders tightened as I trembled in ecstasy, his lips capturing mine to muffle my cry. He removed his hand and wrapped his arms around my waist, helping me to stand as my knees were far too weak. "Perfect" He said, his voice rough with his own excitement. I smiled up at him, an ever-present flush across my cheeks "Nearly" I replied, removing his belt and pushing the blue material from his body; he captured my hand and looked into my eyes, by now my irises had been taken over by arousal-dilated pupil, leaving my eyes jet black.

His self-control now overcome by natural instinct.

~(*)~O~(*)~

I think we all know what's coming up next  
>Review and PM my darlings!<br>xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
><strong>Warning – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE AND SOME SWEARING<strong>

Note – So terribly sorry it took me 4 damn days to write this chapter! Ugh tis the season to be jolly my ass, Christmas is havoc around here! Still, I know it's not the best or the most lengthy, but I needed to update. Please read on!

~(*)~O~(*)~

He pressed me back against the wall with a hard shove and captured the piece of cord at my chest in his fist. With one fast rip the remainder of my clothing fell to the floor, leaving me in my gloves and knee high boots. My blush deepened to an intense red – I wasn't expecting that. He ran his eyes over me once then returned his stare to my face; he smiled, once again catching me off guard. I regained my head and grasped the collar of his shirt in my hands and tore at it, revealing his torso to me for the first time. My breath caught in my throat as he pushed the tattered material from his shoulders. He was magnificent. Small silver scars were scattered over his broad, well-built chest and stomach, somehow making his muscles more prominent. Leaning in, I pressed my lips to the newest looking cut at the hollow of his neck. His blue exhale danced over my uncovered shoulders, causing me to give a light shiver.

A low growl came from inside his throat, triggering my arousal once more. He held my upper arms then turned us and threw me on the bed. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips as I hit the mattress. In an instant his body covered mine, tearing the boots from my legs and capturing my lips once more. My hands ran over his toned back and shoulders, trying to touch as much of him as I could. His left arm kept his weight off of me, while his right hand kneaded my breast drawing a cry of appreciation from me. I was lost in his touch; his lips now gentle, his hand oh so knowing; he was the only thing that mattered to me at that moment. When he lifted his face away, I saw that his eyes were now as dark and dilated as mine, but were also full of a hunger that he was no doubt having an internal struggle with in order to supress it. His eyes caught mine and he lent his face inwards again "You will never wear these again, do you understand me?" He said with undoubted authority as he pulled off my gloves and held them beside our faces. I faintly nodded my head and replied with a breathy whisper "Yes Grandmaster" He snarled, baring his teeth, then smashed our lips together in the most violent, intense and breathtaking kiss I'd ever had.

He gave my breast one last squeeze before moving his hand lower, dipping a finger between my legs to see if I were ready. He sat up on his knees, looking over my body; again I flushed with want. "Open your legs little one" He told me while moving his hands to undo his pants. Biting my lower lip, I did as I was told; raising my knees and moving them shoulder width apart. "Beautiful" I heard him whisper. I looked at him and tried to concentrate on what he was doing rather than the embarrassment of having my legs spread in front of him. My breathing was already becoming erratic as I watched him uncover his hardened shaft, stroking himself, all the while watching my face. My mouth slightly hung open in a gasp while my knees threatened to pull together as I felt myself become wetter. I made fists in the bed sheets and closed my eyes tightly as I tried to recover some of my self-control. Opening them when I calmed, Sub-Zero's face was once again level with mine; I smiled at him arching my chest into his to create some kind of friction.

Slowly his pelvis moved towards me, his eyes staying locked onto mine. When I felt him enter me I gasped, not because it hurt, but because I was not aware of how much he stretched me. He stopped when he heard this, but I immediately followed with a sigh, lifting my hips off the bed to meet with his. He let out a breathy laugh and continued with his slow torture. "Please" I moaned as he began retreating after inserting half of his length. He pulled my body down and snapped his hips against mine, completely burying himself inside of me. "_Fuck_" I swore, without realising or caring about my increased volume. For a man of ice, he was just so _hot_. His fast, hard, rhythmical movements were causing me to cry out with ecstasy; my mouth in constant gape from overpowering stimulation and lust. All too soon my cries became louder, my inner walls tightening around his length as I came. He groaned as he quickened his pace. Every muscle in his body flexed as he too, came, his breath hitching momentarily. When he exhaled his cold blue breath danced around my face, cooling the hot sweat on my forehead.

He slid out from me and collapsed on the other side of the bed while we both tried to regain our breathing. Before long I could feel my body heat returning to its natural icy temperature and relaxed further into my bed sheets. I rolled onto my stomach and looked at the sweaty man beside me. He re-covered himself with his pants and looked at me; his eyes back to their original magnificent blue. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for me to say something. I laughed and buried my head in my pillow, he remained silent. I picked my head back up and beamed at him "We just had sex" His eyebrows pulled together, his eyes amused "Surely we just broke like 10,000 rules… We'll just have to keep it a secret" His mouth twitched into a smile "In order to keep a secret, one must be silent Kristina" He said while his face slowly formed into a sly grin, my face fell as he spoke "You were definitely not silent" I rammed my face back into the pillow, redder than ever "I'll never be able to show my face again!" my voice was somewhat muffled, but he still heard what was said. "Surely it's not that horrible" I looked at him incredulously "Not for a man, but it is for a woman! I was supposed to be mad at you anyway!" I sat up and covered my mouth with one hand while trying to cover my naked body with the other "My god what will the clan think?" My eyes went wide as I looked at his amused face "I said so many horrible things!" I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't stop "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful Grandmaster" Tears filled my eyes as I bowed my body to him. He remained silent.

After staying with my head low for a while I felt his strong arms pull me in towards him, positioning me so that my head rested on his chest "Are you really wanting to have this conversation now?" His tone as amused as his facial expression "I'm sorry" I repeated, seeing that my blue breath had returned. He moved strands of damp hair away from my face "None of it matters anymore little one" I felt great praise every time he called me that, and visibly relaxed into him. "Come now, it's time to dress and join the others" I nodded as we both stood. He picked up his ripped shirt and looked at me "You weren't very subtle either" I smiled "Yes, but you had a wardrobe of clothes to change into. I'm going to have to leave your room topless" I went over to him, throwing the shirt over his shoulders along with the blue material and held it in place with his belt. "There! You can't even see the rip!" I gestured towards a mirror. He gazed at his reflection then turned back towards me "If you insist. Get dressed, we'll go down together" I complied and dressed in a pair of black pants and a short sleeved black shirt. When I was dressed, had my hair brushed and make up re applied he rested his hand gently against my purple-bruised cheekbone, his face full of shame. I took his hand in mine "None of it matters anymore Kuai" I repeated his words and ended with a kiss to his knuckles.

He cleared his throat and stood straighter "Shall we?" I let go of his hand and gave him a mischievous smile "We shall"

~(*)~O~(*)~

There we go! The big ONE-OH: Tenth chapter yays!  
>Thank you for your support and patience my beautiful readers!<br>Love you all – Please Review and PM! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
><strong>WARNING<strong> – This chapter involves some Naughty Language

~(*)~O~(*)~

I walked down the stairs behind him, not wanting to be the first person everyone saw after hearing our… conversation. Entering the dining hall we were greeted by Li Mei, Kenshi and Kitana; they seemed to be the only people around. All three of which stood with their arms crossed and a grin on their faces. I bit the inside of my cheek as I stopped in front of the girls, Sub-Zero continued walking through the corridor to his room, presumably to change his shirt; Kenshi followed him. Once they were out of sight the girls began laughing "I thought he was going to your room to hurt you, so I followed him!" Li Mei said between giggles "And I followed her because I didn't want her getting in trouble for interfering!" Kitana said bent over in a fit of laughs. I stood in front of them with my head held high, my jaw locked tight and with only the slightest of blushes across my cheeks. Kitana stopped once she looked at my face "Did… he hurt you?" She asked seriously, elbowing Li Mei who stopped laughing and looked at me, worried. I shook my head "No. But you can't tell anyone" I stressed, rubbing my temple. The girls visibly relaxed "So" Li Mei stepped closer "How was it?" My eyes went wide "None of your business!" I countered, moving back from her and giving her a face.

"What is none of her business?" Kenshi asked, returning to the hall beside Sub-Zero, his face as animated as the girls. I looked at Sub-Zero, who moved over to stand beside me. "This information does not leave the five of us. Does everyone understand?" Each of us nodded in agreement, quieting down as we were approached by two of the higher up Lin Kuei guards. "Grandmaster Sub-Zero" One said as they both bowed their heads. "The clan is getting restless, they all wish to know what… _her_… punishment will be for speaking so out of term" Whoever this guy was, he obviously didn't like me. Guilt outweighing every other emotion, I dropped my head and shrunk back behind Sub-Zero. He caught my actions out of the corner of his eye and stood straighter "What business is it any of yours what punishment she'll get?" He asked in his deep authority-stricken voice. The two men gaped at him before shutting their mouths "I-It was just a very public action, Grandmaster. Shouldn't the punishment be known to _all_ to show her shame?" He asked, stepping back from him. Sub-Zero's eyes narrowed "All the clan needs to know is that she has been given her punishment and will continue to stay with us. If anyone has any questions or _concerns_, you are to tell them to speak to me" The pair nodded and retreated quickly, Sub-Zero turned to look at me; our three companions remained silent.

I kept my head low and held my naked blue hands and forearms at my chest. They were right; I deserved a harsh penalty. "Your punishment" He started, I cringed back further as if waiting to be struck "Is to never speak of what happened in the gym today" I lifted my gaze to his, my mouth agape "S-Surely there's a more.. f-fitting p-punishment" I said quietly, my face showing my disbelief "You wish to argue with me?" His voice full of power; I dropped my gaze back to the floor "No Grandmaster, I apologise" My heartbeat was racing; his moods could change in an instant. I really had better start behaving. He bowed his head "Good. Now I must go and meet with Ermac and Smoke. Behave" He warned before leaving, Kenshi by his side. I let out a long, blue exhale, standing up straight. Kitana touched my shoulder "Well done" She praised "Very few people know when to submit to that man" I looked at her in disbelief "It's true, not even I know his warning signs and I've known him for gosh knows how long" Li Mei commented. I looked at them both and stared in the direction that the two men had left.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Over one month had passed since the incident in the gym and still the clan members would give me cold looks, shout derogatory comments at me when safe and shove me in passing. It was getting harder to handle each day. The bruise on my cheek had healed and I had sustained no further injuries from my training sessions with Sub-Zero, which were getting intense. He had me form a sword, similar to that of his Kori blade and had me fight him with it; it was much harder to fight with a weapon than to just spar. He also had me train with Scorpion now twice a week in order to try and enhance my fire abilities. They were so much easier to use! Mainly because I created fire when I was pissed off and Scorpion was a whole lot of help, him being the smartass that he is. All in all things were just OK. This day however, I was told that neither Sub-Zero nor Scorpion would be training with me today as they were 'busy'.

I was out in the courtyard sitting on a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree, twisting smoke and mist in my hands when I was approached by Jianjun, one of the two clan members from the afternoon of my outburst "It is time we got retribution for your sins against us, woman" He told me in a threatening tone. I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow "According to whom?" I asked, stopping my hand movements. "Us" Commented another higher member, surrounded by the Lin Kuei's eldest warriors. I was pulled to my feet by Jianjun and pushed towards them. "This is not an authorised session, therefore it will not happen" I warned, glaring at him "Session? No woman, I challenge you to battle, not to train" He said with a snarl "I don't care what you want to call it, it is still unauthorised, therefore I will not agree to this 'battle'" I stood my ground watching his emotions play about his face; clearly he was pissed. "Fine, don't fight" A smirk grew on his ugly face "Stand there and be beaten!"

And with that he lunged at me, swinging his fists at my face. I dodged for as long as I could, but this man was relentless! Not to mention all of the clan members (the elders now joined by some of the youngest followers) were cheering him on. Sill I dodged as best I could until two other members grasped my arms, allowing my body to be open to multiple hits. "How does it feel?" He snarled in my face. My lip was bleeding, so I spat at him, hitting his cheek with my blood "Bitch!" He yelled kneeing me in the stomach. This fight was dirty; it wasn't the beating that was making me angry, but the fact that it wasn't fair. They were taught better than this! They were meant to fight with honour and dignity! My thoughts blocked out any feeling of pain and replaced it with rage. Hot. Burning. Rage. First I felt the molten flames in my chest, scorching my blood, making the intense heat move throughout my body. The power did not accumulate at my palms, no. This time my entire forearms caught ablaze, burning the two men holding me away. My attention was immediately turned on Jianjun, throwing a flaming punch at his face. Too startled to react, my fist hit his jaw with a satisfying crack. "How dare you engage in an honourless fight! It is you who shame the Lin Kuei, not I!" I shouted at the man and turned my back to face the stunned crowd "You all dishonour your clan" I remarked, my face etched in a sneer.

While my back was turned, Jianjun regained his footing and landed a kick to the back of my knees, making me fall, giving him time to move away from me. I snarled, creating a sound so deadly that it even caught me off guard, still, I stood and hurled a ball of flame at him. He dodged – barely. "What the fuck is this?" A deep voice demanded from our left. There stood Scorpion who was quickly joined by Sub-Zero, both looking unbelievably mad. I stood straight, moving out of my battle pose, arms still lit with fire. Jianjun, however, did not. He produced a dagger from his boot and hurled it at me. Moving just in time, the blade only lightly caught my shoulder, which proceeded to ice over and heal itself. Without thinking twice I hurled another globe at him, this one different from any other.

The ball was originally made from fire – showing the anger and hatred I had for him. But as I said, this orb was different. Over the fire was a wall of blue ice, making the sphere glow a magnificent purple. It was right on target too; hitting Jianjun in the chest. It exploded on impact causing him to catch fire which then progressed to ice over, trapping the searing flame against his skin. He screamed in agony, rolling in the snow attempting to relieve himself of the heat. I stood straight and watched, secretly proud of what I had just created. Sub-Zero threw his own orb of ice at the man, making the flame die instantly.

Silence

I stood, glaring at the man on the ground, my arms still burning. Both Sub-Zero and Scorpion approached me, looking as menacing as the first time we had met. "You have a lot of explaining to do" Sub-Zero warned. One of the youngest members of the clan, a boy no older than twelve ran in front of me, blocking the two men from immediately hitting me "No, please Grandmaster!" He cried clasping his hands together and bowing his head. I looked at the child and felt my rage subside. Was this small boy about to stick up for me? "Tao?" Sub-Zero asked, clearly surprised by his outburst "Please Grandmaster" He begged "Do not blame Kristina, it is our fault" He gestured to the large group of Lin Kuei behind us. I watched as the flames on my arms turned blue and then disappeared into thin air. "Come with me Tao, we will talk in private. Scorpion, please take her inside" Scorpion nodded towards the building, and so I led the way. This should be interesting…

~(*)~O~(*)~

Yep, there ya go! Little later than I would have wanted, but at least it's done ^_^  
>Thank you all for your support!<br>Please Review and PM me :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mortal Kombat – only my OC's  
><strong>WARNING – Swearing and such<strong>

* * *

><p>Scorpion closed the door behind him and turned to look at me. He smiled under his mask and smacked me on the back of the shoulder "That was great! Well done!" I looked at him in disbelief. Was he praising me? He hated me, what the hell? "I..I don't know what happened. He just really pissed me off" He turned serious "You know that you have to tell me what happened so I can tell Kuai your side of the story" I sighed. "He just came at me demanding that I fight him because he wanted me to have a public punishment for speaking so out of line that day. I refused, but he came at me anyway. I didn't throw any punches, I just dodged all of his attacks" He nodded, motioning for me to continue "He got fed up with missing, so he had two other members, the ones with the burnt hands and faces, hold my arms while he hit me" I saw a muscle in his arm twitch. "The fact that they fought with no dignity got to me. Thinking about how angry it made me caused my 'blood to boil' as it were. You pretty much saw the rest" I finished "And that purple orb you threw?" I shrugged "Honestly Hanzo, I'm not sure what to call that" I bowed my head after using his name "All I know is that it uses both my fire and my ice powers in one hit" He nodded once more "You are indeed becoming very powerful. You will be a great warrior; there is no doubt in my mind. Now… I have to… go" and he left with no further explanation. I threw myself onto one of the lounges and closed my eyes. This wasn't going to be pretty, I could feel it.<p>

~(*)~O~(*)~

I felt my body temperature begin to decrease, even for my standards. I woke to find Sub-Zero standing over me with his uncovered hand on my forehead. His eyes caught mine and he took a step back, he cleared his throat. I sat up and stretched my arms "What were you doing?" I asked tilting my head to the side "Checking your temperature… You were on fire not 30 minutes ago" I couldn't help but smile, but one look at his face and it faded "Grandmaster?" I whispered, he sighed "It seems that I owe you another apology, young one" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion, he sat on the coffee table in front of me, his head low with his elbows on his knees. He took his mask off "I was ready to blame you for what happened out there with Jianjun, and I would have if Tao hadn't spoken for you" He admitted "You don't have to say anything more Kuai" I said softly, he raised his face to meet mine "I understand your reservations about me. I know they're not personal. Frost betrayed you in the most horrid of ways; she was your apprentice and a woman, just as I am" I reasoned "It is no excuse" He gripped at his mask "And as for Jianjun – he has been a part of the Lin Kuei since you were a small child, of course you would trust him before me" His eyebrow raised, I smiled "I've heard many stories" His mouth quirked into a smirk and disappeared instantly replaced by a frown.

"You're strength outweighs my own now young one. It is time that I release you from my training" My jaw dropped, my body reacted before I had time to think. I dropped to my knees in-between his and threw my arms around his waist, pushing my cheek into his chest "NO!" I yelled "Please don't, I'm not ready!" He seemed taken aback from the strange show of affection "You can control your powers now, my work is done" My grip tightened "Please don't throw me away" I said so quietly he would have had to strain to hear. He grasped my shoulders and pulled me back "Throw you away?" I wiped my eye before a tear could fall "They all said once you were done with me you'd throw me to Netherrelm as my final test" His face became hard "Was Jianjun one of the people who told you this?" I nodded and he sighed a blue puff of air "I am not going to 'throw you away', in fact I plan on keeping you for a _very_ long time" The underlying fondness that both his words and his tone displayed caused a small blush to creep across my cheeks. We hadn't spoken for this long or been in such close proximity since… you know. He stood, bringing me to my feet as well "Tomorrow, we will hold a ceremony in your honour" He told me, keeping his hands on my shoulders "Is that wise after what just happened?" I questioned, he smirked "If anyone has a problem with it, they can see me. Speak to Li Mei, Kitana, Jade and Sonya, they need to dress you for the occasion" I smiled softly "Thank you. For everything Grandmaster" I lightly kissed his cheek and walked away to find the girls.

~(*)~O~(*)~

I stood in front of the mirror, dressed and ready for my ceremony. I had no idea what was going to happen or what was expected of me, no one would tell me. I was dressed in even less than usual. I felt like a street tramp, I even told the girls that. Li Mei, Jade and Kitana didn't know what I was talking about, but Sonya just laughed and assured me that I was exaggerating and that I looked perfect. Today I was told specifically that I was to wear white and blue, so the girls had dressed me in nothing more than a white panty with gold trimming and a long piece of material that hung from my crotch to my knees and a white halter neck wrap around my breasts, also with gold trimming. My arms were nude, leaving my blue arms on show. My legs were covered with white boots to just above my knees and were trimmed with, you guessed it – gold. I sighed deeply, condensation forming on the mirror. A small knock was on the door and in came Kitana, she smiled at me. "You look wonderful. Sub-Zero will be most pleased" I blushed and looked away from her "I feel naked" "I know you do, which is why I brought you this. You've noticed you're not wearing any blue, of course" I turned to her "I did, but I didn't want to say anything" She walked behind me and had me face the mirror again. She draped a long piece of blue material around my shoulders, it fell to the floor and I smiled. It covered a lot of my bare skin. "There" She finished, pulling the large hood up onto my head and flaring it so you could still see my face "He won't know what hit him" Although I was catching all of her hints, I didn't feel the need to lie to her and say that I didn't feel for my Grandmaster that way, but how could you not? He was magnificent in every sense of the word. And with that as my last thought, I began my walk out to the courtyard where everyone was waiting.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Walking outside, flanked by Kitana and Li Mei, I saw the massive circle made from all of the Lin Kuei members and an inner circle made from our housemates. In the middle of both circles was Sub-Zero, his outfit different from usual. He was wearing his ancestors armour, including the headpiece; he looked so official. Once inside the circle Kitana and Lie Mei joined the others and I continued my path until I stood directly in front of Sub-Zero. Feeling as though I should, I dropped to one knee, bowing my head low in respect. He waited a few moments before speaking "Stand Kristina" I did as I was told, and turned my gaze on his eyes "Today we honour you. You have exceeded all expectations and become one of our most dignified and powerful warriors" A mighty "AYE" came from every person standing around us, I had eyes for no one else though, keeping my back straight and my head held high "Today, young one, I release you from training. Today you become free" His hand twitched, making the icy wind and snow blow around me, making the hood fall from my head and causing the cape to open at the front, showing off my outfit. I closed my eyes as my hair whipped around my face, feeling more cleansed and relaxed than ever before. I let out a long blue breath of air and opened my eyes, never had I felt so different before, but never had I felt more like myself either. A blue glow hovered around me, moving like neon lights.

My aura was visible.

~(*)~O~(*)~

There we go.  
>Took me longer than I would have liked, but there it is :)<br>Review and PM my lovelies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
><strong>WARNING<strong> – Naughty Language (probably)

~(*)~O~(*)~

A mighty gasp came from the crowd as everyone took in the sight before them. A mixture of Cerulean and Navy flew around my body, as if they were the Northern Lights and I was the sky they danced upon. I kept my gaze upon the man in front of me; my attention would not be averted. "Free" I breathed. With the blink of my eye and nothing more, the snow from inside the circle blew away with a mighty force, causing some to stagger backwards. The green grass sparkled in the sunlight, relieved to be rid of the blanket of snow. Sub-Zero cleared his throat, demanding silence "As Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei I offer you this, little one" The use of 'little one' rather than 'young one' made my back arch. He only ever called me that in private "I wish for you to be my second in command" My lips parted in shock and then turned to a smile. "What?" Jianjun commanded, but he was brutally hushed by Jax, my smile widened, the blue glow disappearing "I would be honoured, Grandmaster" I replied bowing my head. With a curt nod he walked closer and extended his arm, opening his palm. Sitting inside his hand was a pendant; a silver cut out of the Lin Kuei symbol attached to black cord "You are the first woman to be in our hierarchy, you should be very proud" He quietly commented as he fastened it round my neck "I am" I said strongly, my voice thick with emotion "_Thank You_" I whispered "And now we celebrate!" Raiden said clapping his hands.

We soon made our way back inside the house and into the liquor cabinet. Everyone had their own glass of spirits and were casually talking amongst each other. Many of the younger members came over to me to express their congratulations; probably trying to get off to a positive start with me "Why in Earthrealm did you put _that_ thing on her?" Jade asked tugging on my cape "Because she wasn't wearing any blue!" She retorted, crossing her arms "It's ugly!" I sighed and shrugged it off, draping it over the back of a chair "Happy?" She grinned at me and nodded her head. "You look lovely in white clothing" A deep voice commented from behind, turning, I saw it was Raiden "Or lack thereof" I replied with a nod, he laughed and took a drink form his glass "May I ask you a question, Lord Raiden?" I hesitated, my voice low "Of course" He raised his head, interested "…What was my birth name?" He looked shocked "Kristina is too Western to be my original name. Y-You don't have to answer me, I was just curious" He regained his composure and smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask this. I didn't think it would be today though" He swirled the liquid in his glass "Your birth name was Setsuna – Japanese for 'Calm Snow', rather fitting, wouldn't you say?" Before I could reply, he was called over by Smoke, leaving me standing alone. Setsuna; it was such a pretty name.

"Congratulations Ma'am!" Looking to my side I saw Tao, beaming up at me. "Thank you Tao!" I replied just as enthusiastically. "I doubt I'd still be here if it weren't for you" His cheeks turned a light pink and he abruptly ran off. "It would seem you have an admirer, little one" I smiled and turned to face him. Sub-Zero was leaning against the door frame, face uncovered, with his arms folded across his chest "Have you been there the whole time?" I asked approaching him. "Indeed I have, 'Setsuna'"

_"There's totally something still going on between those two! Look at them! They're MADE for each other!"_

We both looked over at the huddle of girls, Li Mei's face red from getting caught "You do know that we can clearly hear you. You're three feet away" I said placing my hands on my hips. They giggled "So menacing!" Sonya laughed. I sighed my blue sigh and looked back at Sub-Zero "Our relationship is purely professional" He smirked at me, making my heart skip a beat "HA!" They all laughed again. "Maybe I should beat them" I offered "As much as I'd like to say 'go ahead' I can't" I responded with a light shrug

"Kristina!" Scorpion called from across the room "Excuse me" I bowed my head and walked over to him "Hold out your arm" I raised an eyebrow and did as I was told. He placed a silver bracelet around my wrist and closed the catch. Inside the silver setting were dark red Garnets spaced over the entire length "There" He took a step back "H-Hanzo, it's beautiful" I said in awe, lightly running a finger over the gemstones "Don't forget about your fire abilities, woman. I've invested too much time in your training just to have you use ice all the time" I laughed and threw my arms around him in a tight hug "Thank you!" I exclaimed. He didn't return it, but he didn't push me away either. I released him and stood back "Tell me, why did you hate me so much?" His eyes narrowed "Past tense?" I gave him a blank stare, he sighed "A – You were a woman. B – You knocked me on my ass. C – We were told we weren't to hurt you, so I couldn't retaliate" I grinned at him "You hated me because I'm a woman?" He rolled his eyes, motioning for Sub-Zero to join us. "When you and I first had to look for her and Whitey in the woods, what did Raiden tell us about them?" Sub-Zero tried not to smile "2 people wandering around, one with black hair, one with white. Names are Kris and Sam" "CHRIS and SAM – Men's names!" He exclaimed. I laughed loudly "You thought I was going to be a guy! That's great!" I giggled with my hand over my mouth. "Oh whatever, I'm out of here" He mumbled, walking out the door. "Where does he go?" I asked Sub-Zero, he shrugged "Never bothered to ask. It's good for him to have some privacy. Now, _you_" I straightened my back in response to his tone. "In three days' time there is going to be a mighty battle between good and evil, Mortal Kombat; and I need to know that you plan on fighting with us" "Of Course I will. I'll give it everything I've got and then some"

~(*)~O~(*)~

Nightfall came quickly that day. I was sitting cross legged on the end of my bed looking at my reflection in the mirror. I'd changed. My black hair was now longer and shinier, every one of my muscles was more prominent, and the small amount of freckles over my nose now gone – but most noticeably my emerald green eyes had turned to an incredible sapphire.  
>'Never had I felt so different before, but never had I felt more like myself either'<br>I felt the change. I knew that I had.  
>My door opened and closed quietly. Turning my head I saw that Sub-Zero was in my room "Hey, what if I had been getting changed!" I frowned "Suits me fine" He smirked that same, deviously sexy way that he had earlier. I looked down at my hands, blushing. Eager to change the subject I began talking "Thank you for my pendant, I love it. Did you see what Hanzo gave me? It's so pretty. W-what do you think of my name?" He sat next to me and lifted my face to his with his hand "I think you talk too much" He began leaning in "Professional relationship" I whispered "Completely" He agreed as his lips met mine.<p>

_Kiss_  
><em>Bite<em>  
><em>Skin<em>  
><em>Gasp<em>  
><em>Moan<em>  
><em>Touch<em>  
><em>Scratch<em>  
><em>Whimper<em>  
><em>Breathless<em>  
><em>- <strong>Ecstasy<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
><strong>WARNING – Naughty Language and sexual themes<strong>

~(*)~O~(*)~

The next morning I dressed in my usual blue battle attire, now accompanied by my pendant and bracelet. There was a bruise from last night's happenings on my waist, thankfully that was covered by material. I walked down the stairs with a small smile, noticing that Lin Kuei members lowered their heads to me as I walked by them. I knew that I didn't have training anymore, but I still enjoyed walking in the snow; so I went out to my former training grounds. "Feeling sentimental?" I looked to my right and saw Sub-Zero sitting at the base of a tree "Not so much. More lost than anything. I don't know what to do with myself" I gathered the falling snow into my hand "I see" He replied standing. He opened his mouth to speak, but I threw the snowball at him, hitting him in the chest. I laughed "I thought you'd dodge it! Nice reflexes _Sir_" I was grinning like an idiot, while he stood there staring at me. He was much harder to read when he had his mask on. His hand twitched and a wall of snow came darting towards me; it was too large, I couldn't get away so I threw a ball of fire at it, but alas, it didn't help. The impact hurt, but I still ended up laughing. When I opened my eyes, Sub-Zero was standing over me "You are an odd creature, little one" He commented, extending his arm, I graciously took it and stood, brushing the snow off of me "Better odd than boring-" He held his hand up, signalling for silence. His eyes darted around us, searching. When he caught his target, he threw a ball of ice.

The creature screeched as it became visible. It was neither man nor animal, but whatever it was, it was disgusting. Sub-Zero drew his Kori blade and told me to run. After everything, he still expected me to run from a fight? Not likely. I moved into my battle stance, earning a low growl from my Grandmaster "What do you want Reptile?" He commanded, the creature screeched and spat a green liquid at our faces. Sub-Zero got out of the way in time, but I didn't, the liquid landing on my mask. It began to quickly dissolve as I threw it from my face. "Acid spit? You've got to be kidding me!" Already this thing had made me angry. "Two on one, that's a bit unfair" I turned and saw a woman leap from the tree tops and land on her feet. She was dressed in less clothing than me, her colour was pink "You fight me" Her yellow eyes narrowed "What do you want Mileena?" Shouted Sub-Zero as he fought off Reptile "None of your concern Snowflake" She hissed as she ran at me with her Sai blades. I used defence rather than offense, dodging her attacks with ease, wearing her down. While trying to pry her weapons from her hands I was distracted by the screaming creature fighting Sub-Zero, causing the tip of one of Mileena's Sai's to scratch down my cheek bone. Now I was pissed.

My wound instantly froze over. I began hitting back without using my powers. Apparently that was good enough, as Mileena was already worn from her earlier efforts. I kicked the side of her face and she flew into the ground, not getting up. Sub-Zero approached me at this point, his blade still in hand, covered in crimson "Is it-" "No, just knocked out. As is Mileena I see. And you haven't even broken a sweat. Good job" I couldn't help but smile. We dragged them both back into the house where we bound their wrists and waited for them to wake. We ended up with a small crowd behind us that consisted of few of our house mates. Scorpions body language when he entered the room was so strange, like he was tensing his every muscle, a permanent frown etched on his face as he stood at my left, Sub-Zero at my right. One started to stir.

Mileena opened her yellow eyes and sat up on her knees, struggling to free her hands "Let me go!" She demanded, glaring at everyone, her gaze lingering on Scorpion "Why are you here?" Sub-Zero asked, his tone harsher than usual "They sent us to spy on your progress! It's fucking obvious, isn't it?" She yelled, breathing heavily "You do know that we could kill you now and not have to worry about you in Mortal Kombat" Kenshi commented coolly. This shut her up, her eyes darting to Scorpion, then to the ground. I stole a glance at him, noticing the defeat written on his face "Kristina" Sub-Zero said, drawing my full attention to him "This will be your decision. Let them live, or order for them to be destroyed" My eyes widened, I turned back to Mileena, Reptile was still knocked out. She kept her head low, but closed her eyes "Let them live…" I kept my gaze on her, watching her reaction. She looked up at me, eyebrows raised in shock "Send them back with a message – Something along the lines of "Better luck next time" I ended, narrowing my eyes at her. I walked over to a cabinet drawer and removed Samantha's glowing vile of sunlight and placed a drop on Reptiles forehead, his wounds closed and the blood dried instantly. I then called for the guards, two of which dragged Reptile, where Scorpion insisted he go with Mileena, just in case she tried any 'funny business'. When everyone dispersed I looked back at Sub-Zero "Why did you make that my choice Kuai?" I asked shaking my head "Because you picked up on the same thing that I did" I raised my eyebrow "And" He continued "Decisions like that come with your new job description" He smirked "Great, I love choosing whether or not people live" I rolled my eyes "Please tell me that no one else noticed their 'connection'" He shook his head "No, Hanzo had his back towards everyone else. Do not confront him about it-" "I wasn't going to" I cut in "It is none of my business" He tilted his head to the side "What kind of woman are you?" I laughed "You should know!" I replied walking towards the kitchen.

~(*)~O~(*)~

The next day and a half went by in a blur of training, eating and sleeping; it was now the eve of the big battle. I sat on the rail of one of the highest balconies, dangling my legs over the edge. The night sky was perfect, not a cloud about. The moon was full and massive, hovering above the tree tops. The stars twinkled brightly against the black-blue background. I sighed deeply, revelling in the cool breeze. Cold arms wrapped round my waist from behind, startling me "You should be in bed" Sub-Zero commented, resting his chin on my shoulder "As should you. I couldn't get to sleep" I said quietly, looking up at the sky and leaning back into his shirtless chest. There was a long pause before he spoke "I want you- I need you" He corrected himself "To be as careful as you can tomorrow. These fights are unlike anything you've ever witnessed little one" His lips brushed against the shell of my ear "I need you to live" I turned my head and kissed his jaw "I'll be fine. You just take care of yourself" There was another long pause before he spoke again "What do you think of us, Kristina" I looked at his face, but his eyes never left the sky "I think that we're perfect for each other" I admitted without hesitation "I think that you believe this to be true as well but are afraid of what everyone else will think" I added, looking back at the moon "They expect me to lead. I contradict my judgement if we become public; they'll think I made you my second in command because I have feelings for you" He stated nuzzling my neck, I smiled. Feelings for me – I had wanted this conversation for weeks now "They can think what they want. We know the truth, as do all the other fighters here. No one would confront either of us, they're all too spineless because they know that they'll be disciplined" My smile widened "Plus, all the children love me anyways" He chuckled deeply "You speak only the truth" I leant my head against his "I have no reason to lie to you Kuai" And with that, he lifted me off the railing and carried me inside "Time to sleep" He said as he laid me down on my bed and positioned himself beside me, pulling the covers up. I moved closer to him, laying my head on his chest. His cold arms tightened around me, holding me closer to him – and like that, we fell asleep.

~(*)~O~(*)~

When I woke the next morning it was still dark outside. Looking up I saw that Sub-Zero was also awake "Good morning" He said quietly "mhmm" I groaned "Is it?" I asked sitting up and straddling his hips "A good morning, yes. Afternoon, no" He smirked placing his hands on my thighs. Ice slowly began creeping out from under his hands, my lips parted as I blew out a quivering breath. Leaning forward I placed my hands on his shoulders and began doing the same. He let out a breathy laugh sitting up on his elbows he brushed his lips against mine. I pulled back and pushed him back down, he smirked up at me "Stay there" Being the smartass that he is, he sat up again only to be pushed back down "Do as your told" I smiled leaning down and placing small kisses over his face. When I got to his lips he held me in place with a hand at the nape of my neck, deepening the kiss. Finding it incredibly difficult, I pulled back and held his hand to my face "Stop trying to be in control" I whispered placing a kiss to the palm of his hand "Just feel" I finished as I leant back down and began kissing down his jaw, his neck, his chest and his abdomen, which is where he stopped me, dragging my face back to his "Enough" I smiled at him "Is that what you really want?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear "Not what I was getting at" he growled, flipping us so that he was on top "I'm feeling" he crooned in my ear as he ran a hand up my nightdress. A loud bang came from the door "GET UP ITS TIME TO GET READY!" Li Mei yelled, not bothering to try and open the door. We both sighed in frustration "Fuck" he groaned, getting off of both me and the bed. I laughed quietly, Sub-Zero never swore "Come on you, if I have to go, so do you" He said picking me up and walking into the bathroom.

Today was going to suck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
><strong>WARNING<strong> – Naughty Language (probably)

**A/N:** SORRY AGAIN!

~(*)~O~(*)~

We descended the stairs together and found ourselves standing in front of our small sea of housemates. "Christ we've been waiting forever!" Johnny exclaimed folding his arms across his chest. Looking around you could easily tell that majority of them were smiling under their masks. I narrowed my eyes and kept my head high as Raiden moved to stand at my other side. Everyone's expression darkened, not one person looked as though they were ready for what was to come. Personally I had no idea what was going to happen, but I knew these people needed to be leaving here in high spirits. Scorpion shrugged his shoulders and began walking towards the door, the rest slowly following "Wait" I called, stopping them and causing them to turn around "Can I say something before we leave?" Raiden nodded his head once and everyone moved back into place. I looked at Sub-Zero, who simply raised one of his eyebrows. Smiling and facing the others, I took off my mask and began my speech.

"I realise that I haven't been here that long and a lot of you still don't know me that well, but before we go into battle I have to say something to you all. When I first came here I hated each and every one of you, I would have liked nothing more than to burn this place down with you all inside it, especially you Scorpion" I said smiling at him. He grunted his reply and smirked, causing his eyes to lightly crease at the sides.

"But I knew that'd never happen. Kitana told me on that very first day that _'I've never truly known happiness before being a part of us'_ I know now that truer words have never been spoken. In the short time that I have been here I have found myself, and I have you all to thank for that.  
>I am honoured to stand beside you on the field of battle.<br>Today we will conquer this evil as a unit.  
>Defeat will not be in my creed.<br>I will always endeavour the prestige, honour and respect of our team.  
>I have trained my mind and my body will follow.<br>I acknowledge the fact that our opponents do not expect me to win, but I will never surrender.  
>Weakness will not be in my heart.<br>I will look to my comrades, to those who have brought me into this world and those who have trained me, and I will draw strength from them.  
>I will arrive on the field of battle violently; I will rip out the heart from my enemy and leave it bleeding on the ground, because he cannot stop me.<br>Beside me I will have my comrades who have been with me through thick and thin, through blood sweat and tears.  
>Never will I let them fall; never will I let them down.<br>Defeat and retreat, those are not my words, I do not understand those definitions; but I do understand this – I understand victory and never surrendering, no matter how bad things go.  
>My heart and my mind will carry me when my limbs are too weak.<br>I will define myself, I will write my own praises and no one will tell me what I can and cannot be and I will never go home until I have given everything I have got."

As I finished speaking a loud roar of approval and commendation came from the small crowd of warriors, all of which huddled closer and smacked each other on the backs, clearly far more pumped up than they were before. Words of praise and admiration were directed at me as I tried my best not to let the tears fall from my eyes. We all knew it, but none of us had the heart to say it – Some of us would not survive the war.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Throughout our long journey I found myself walking alongside Sonya who had casually linked her arm with mine. "You're freezing, you know that?" She smiled. "It is snowing; I'm hardly dressed for this type of weather!" I retorted, gesturing to my outfit. "Sweetheart, you're hardly dressed at all!" She laughed as I stopped walking and glared at her "Hey, it's your fault I'm wearing this!" She was doubled over laughing at this point in time. "Do we have a problem here ladies?" I spun around so quickly I almost knocked myself and Sub-Zero over. "Always so graceful" He said in a low voice meant for my ears only. Blushing lightly I regained my composure and stood up straight, only to notice that Sonya had begun walking with Smoke who was originally Sub-Zero's companion. "Looks like you're my new partner" I said quietly as we started our trek once more. He didn't answer; he looked thoughtful, as if he was lost in his own little world. "If we make it out of this alive, little one, then I wish for you to submit to me. I wish for you to become mine" He told me as he continued to look forward. Once again the pink tone crept across my cheeks "I've been yours since we first locked eyes in the clearing, Kuai. No one else will ever come close to making me feel as you do. I am yours, just as you are mine" I twisted my arm around his and lightly held his wrist "And I'm not afraid to let people know it"

Ahead we saw that the rest of the group were stopped on the edge of the mountain, looking out into the open field below. Far across the other side of the large empty space we could see tiny figures slowly becoming larger; they too were about to arrive. A few of us were jumping up and down, punching the air or cracking their necks in preparation; I simply stood at the edge of the sharp drop, glaring out at the other side. They were stopping us from being happy. They were the ones who made our future an uncertainty. My muscles tensed as different outcome played across my mind. Anger filled my blood as the air from my lungs turned to smoke. Placing one foot behind the other I crouched down, ready to run down the ridge and into the slaughter. Upon this movement, many others followed – Scorpion at my left and Sub-Zero on my right. Fire and Ice.

A deep loud "FIGHT" came from the other side, and as if on cue, our two sides began to run towards each other, quickly closing the gap between us. Picking up immense speed I found that I was the first to engage in combat, jumping and landing a butterfly kick to Sektor's head, causing the robotic man to fall to the ground. Without wasting any time, I grasped the wires at the back of his 'skull' and ripped it away from his body, causing the machine to malfunction and go into self-destruct mode. Getting away from the blast in the nick of time I stood with Sonya who was fighting Kano. To someone watching us it would have seemed like we were going 100 miles an hour, but to me, everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Every lunge, every wield, slowed down as if I was the only one who had such clarity. In this moment of thoughtfulness I did not see the massive four armed woman attack me from the side. Sheeva's upper arms held me in place, while her lower arms inflicted the pain. As soon as I was dropped so that she could laugh at and taunt me I took charge and punched her in the throat. As she backed away, choking I called to my strength and summoned my ice-sword, cutting her body in half at the waist.

As I stood straight and looked around I saw Kung Lao fly through the air, hit the ground and cease moving. A low growl came from my throat as I moved on to the next challenger. As we were about to collide the ground beneath our feet started to shake with enormous power. To the left of us a grand pyramid rose up from the earth, a great flame concealing what was at the top. Warriors from both sides started to run towards the steps, throwing each other off in a bid to be the first to reach the peak.

My eyes were locked on one person as they were thrown from the second tier.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Phew – About time right? ;)  
>I'm using the freedom of creative writing here – obviously this isn't how the main story goes, but this is how MY story goes.<br>The inspirational section has parts taken from a video on YouTube I watched earlier, so no, I didn't create it all.  
>Please keep the PM's flowing, I adored having them to come back to!<br>Thank you for the Reviews as well!  
>Much love!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
><strong>WARNING –<strong> Naughty Language

A/N: OH SHIZ I'M SO SORRY - AGAIN!

~(*)~O~(*)~

"NO!" I screamed as I ran towards the fallen blue warrior. Once I reached him I threw myself to the ground at his side to look over his wounds. The right side of his chest had a large laceration that was causing him to lose blood far too quickly. Looking up to where he had fallen from, I noted who his attacker was. I placed my hands over his gash and applied pressure all the while looking into his half open blue eyes. Taking one hand away I swiftly removed his mask, noting the small smile he gave me as his breathing slowed and his eyes started to glass over. "No no no" I repeated in a whisper, fumbling to get the small vile of golden life out from the top of my boot. He wasn't going to leave me; not after all the things we had been though and all the promises we made each other. I ripped the lid from the small container with too much force, spilling the small amount of liquid over my hands "Fuck!" I screeched, and proceeded to press my hands to his face and cut, praying to the Elder Gods that it would take to him.

"It's not working!" I cried and proceeded to press in to his chest, hanging my head in anguish. Looking over his lifeless body, I struggled to keep my tears at bay. "I'm so sorry Kuai" I whispered, caressing his face with one bloodied hand "I will end this, for you.. _my love_" And with that I stood, wiping my hands down my flanks and squaring my shoulders. My jaw was locked tight and a deadly scowl etched itself onto my face as I began my march toward the pyramid. Limbs were flying through the air as the earth was coated in the familiar rust scented crimson liquid. Li Mei, Kung Lao, Sonya, Smoke and more had fallen to the dark side, their lifeless bodies lying in such an undignified pose with blood smeared across their skin. My body felt numb, my chest heaved in small breaths of air as the colour melted from my vision. My body began to glow like it had previously done; but rather than blue, it was black – black like my vision – black like the numbness I felt – black like the ninja's clothing who had killed Sub-Zero.

I was ran at by a few of the demons, but before they could come anywhere near me the glow from my body would shoot towards them and violently throw them a good hundred feet away. Unable to see where the man I was looking for was, I picked up a dying monster with strength I didn't know I had and stared him in the eye "Noob" I commanded though gritted teeth. Shakily he raised an arm and pointed towards the third tier of the pyramid. I nodded once, catching my reflection in his chest armour; my eyes were completely black – from pupil to sclera. Under my eyes, beginning from my hairline were tiny black veins; no wonder he was scared of me, I looked like more of a demon than he did. Throwing him back to the ground I darted up the stairs, removing anyone who dared stand in my way.

"So you're the woman everyone's been talking about. My brothers' latest toy" A voice came from the shadowed edge of the pyramid. As I stepped closer Noob came into view, not bothering to remain invisible; my muscles flexed in preparation. "Black eyes, black glow; I might just keep you for myself" Without word I threw an orb of ice at him, but he had already teleported behind me and held my neck in the crook of his arm, cutting off my air supply. "Calm yourself _Little One_"

I halted my struggle immediately. Little One? Anger boiled in my blood as I caught fire, transferring the flames to the man behind me. He yelled in pain as the heat melted through his armour and seared his skin. While he was distracted by the pain I kicked him against the wall and placed a hand over the left side of his chest. "Fatality" I growled into his ear and thrust my hand into his chest, ripping his heart from his screeching body. His frame became limp and fell from the tier to the ground where it continued to burn until he was well and truly charred. I dropped his un-beating heart to my feet and pierced it with the heel of my boot. As if on cue I felt the darkness leave me and be replaced by light.

My figure shone brightly, covered by a lilac-purple light. I closed my eyes and felt my clothing morph into nothing more than knee high boots, panties and a bra. When I re-opened my eyes, the light had subsided to a faint illumination. Looking over myself I found that I was wearing the same lilac as my glow – fire and ice – red, blue and white, like the soul of Earthrealm – It was really no wonder that this was my colour rather than blue. Still what startled me the most was the clasp at the middle of my chest; it was a silver Lin Kuei symbol.

Filled with renewed pride and honour I continued my journey to the apex of the tomb, noting the silence and lack of people standing. In fact; no one was standing. Was I the only one left? When I reached the top, my jaw clenched tight as I come to realise that I'd have to battle _that_. Blaze stood at the other side of the peak, his body made from some kind of volcanic rock with a coating of lava – all twelve foot of him. Straight away I tried to think up strategies. How do you kill a rock? Apparently while I was lost in my head, he found out that he wasn't alone and proceeded to hurl a flaming projectile at me. I narrowly dodged it, causing an adrenalin pumping growl to come from the beast. He charged at me seconds later. He may have had the height and weight advantage on me, but it slowed him down considerably. If I kept my distance and didn't allow him to physically get hold of me, I had a chance.

I stuck to this approach, keeping as far away from him as I could, hurling my own orbs of ice at him (each of which were perfectly on target) but no matter what, he kept charging. Don't rocks get tired? I was wearing myself down with all this running, I had to stop it. Once again the brute stopped to growl, I used this time to gather my remaining energy. The pain was almost unbearable; I felt my skin tear in places and watched as my blood combined with the ball of fire and ice. The world turned to slow motion. "You can do it Kris. I know you can" Stealing a quick glance to my side I saw my sister. Samantha hovered above the ground, dressed in white and in her 'true form' as a child. "What if I can't?" I yelled over the wind, created my ball of energy. Her laugh sounded like shimmering glitter "Trust me, my sister, release it!"

I closed my eyes and let go. Let go of the pain, the grief, the betrayal, the anger, the hate; let go of every negative thing my mind was holding on to. A single tear fell from my eye and was taken by my power orb. Immediately it shot from my hands, causing me to fly back and hit the stone floor; the orb enclosed itself around Blaze and silenced his yelling. With a loud, drawn out bang, he exploded into thousands of tiny stones which scattered themselves across the land.

I stood on shaky legs, willing myself to push forward and be sure the threat had been defeated. Sam hovered at my side, remaining silent the entire time. My small cuts healed themselves and I was soon completely rejuvenated and rid of any blood. "How do you feel?" She asked once she saw my posture relax. I looked at her and smiled "Completely at peace. Little sister" Her own smile lit up her face. "Look at yourself Kristina. I've never seen you so harmonised" My glow was bright, my sight was clear and my mind was content. Sam held my hands palm up in front of her and placed a stone in each. "It's time" She whispered and moved back, chanting a quiet incantation. The stones morphed into a staff, glowing as I did. As I closed my hands around it, the top end received my power and created an orb of ice and fire, matching my new form. I gave Sam a questioning look, to which she simply nodded her head. I held the magnificent staff upright, then thrust it toward the sky.

Light shone from the top and spread all throughout the land. Once again I closed my eyes and revelled in the overwhelming feeling of freedom and victory. A loud symphony of groans snapped me back to reality and almost caused me to shriek in surprise. I moved over to the edge of the pyramid and looked out over the battlefield. My comrades, my team, my _family_; they were all moving. How can this be? I looked over at my sister who smiled "You now possess the same power as the small vile I gave you. Heal wounds, remove sickness and Bring. People. Back. To Life" My eyes widened as I turned back to the battlefield, watching as my loved ones stood and looked up at me. "Come" She told me as we began our decent down the pyramid.

With each step I took on the ground level, the soil would turn to grass and spread behind me, bringing the Earth back to life. I stopped at each person and gave them a once over to make sure they were fine – that limbs had been regrown or reattached. When I saw Sub-Zero, I gave in to my self-control, plunging my staff into the dirt and running towards him. He welcomed me with open arms, taking the impact of my hug as if he hadn't been dead a mere 5 minutes ago. A few of the girls giggled as I pressed my lips to his in our first display of public affection. Reluctantly I pulled back, just so I could run my hands over his face and chest, frantically making sure he was ok. A small chuckle escaped his broad smile as he looked down at my face in amusement. "So" I started, turning in his arms "No one is hurt? We're all fine?" Each person responded with either a nod or a 'Yep' and once more I visibly relaxed. Conversations sparked up about how they died and what it had felt like, but I remained silent, basking in the comfort of Sub-Zero's arms.

"I like your outfit" He crooned in my ear, causing my back to melt into his chest. His gloved fingers toyed with the symbol at the middle of my chest, making me smile. "I'll miss the blue, but the lilac is pretty" He released a puff of air from his nostrils "I wasn't talking about the colour!" I laughed at his tone. He nudged my arm to get my attention; I looked up to his face to see him looking in the opposite direction. Peering around his body I saw that Scorpion was knelt down at a fallen form. Mileena's fallen form. I stepped out of Sub-Zero's arms, lifted my staff from the ground and walked over to Scorpion, Sub-Zero remaining at my side.

He stood to face us as we reached him "Don't –" I held my hand up to silence him, miraculously it worked. "Do you love her Hanzo?" He looked taken aback by my question. He glanced at Sub-Zero and then back at me, hanging his head with a small nod. Sub-Zero placed a hand on his shoulder as I knelt down and touched the top of my staff to Mileena's forehead. Straight away her wounds closed and the blood vanished from her skin and clothing. She began to stir soon after. With that, we left those two to each other, ensuring us that Mileena would have no choice but to join our side. We passed a charred body on our way back to the others. "Kuai.." I bit my lip "Hm?" He replied, stopping our walking "I killed your brother" I said gesturing towards the burned man. He was silent for a second before placing a kiss to my temple "I love you, _MY_ Little One" My eyebrows knitted together, but were smoothed out by the pad of his thumb, and we left it at that.

Nothing more needed to be said. Nothing more needed to be done. We were safe. Kuai and I were free to pursue a relationship with our friends at our sides. Sure there'd be hard times but the worst of it was over.

Until of course we are needed to compete once again in** Mortal Kombat**.

~(*)~O~(*)~

The End :)

Thank you to all the support and love my darling readers  
>I adore you all!<br>Please PM me with all questions or comments or simply to say Hi :D

Thank you again Sweethearts!


	17. Chapter 17  Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mortal Kombat, only my OC's  
><strong>WARNING<strong> – Naughty Language

This actually ended up getting requested a few times after thatredheadedchick suggested it in the Reviews page :)  
>So here you all go.<br>The Wedding.

~(*)~O~(*)~

"Absolutely not, there is no point in it" Sub-Zero argued as he continued to walk away from me. "How can you say that? It's important to me Kuai" I pleaded in a calm voice, stepping in front of him and stopping him by placing my hands on his shoulders. He looked down at me and ran a hand through his uncovered hair "I said no" Frowning, I took a step back and crossed my arms over my chest "Fine, we'll do this the hard way. SONYA!" I yelled into an empty hallway. Sub-Zero groaned.

Sonya, flanked by Jade and Li Mei came over to us, all three glaring at him. "This is happening, you don't get a say" Sonya said coming to a halt beside me. "Why did you have to get them involved?" He sighed, ignoring what was just said, I placed my hands on my hips "Because I want a real wedding. Not just a few words and a branding" I said pointing at the burned S on the inside of my wrist. He looked at the K on his and narrowed his eyes at me "It symbolises-" "I know what it symbolises Kuai. Why is it such a horrible thing to have an ACTUAL wedding in the REAL world with MY people?" Now it was his turn to cross his arms "This is the real world… You are part of my people" My shoulders fell in defeat. "You just don't get it, do you?" I said shaking my head and walking outside.

"Kristina!" Li Mei called after me then turned back to Sub-Zero. "She's from that world, how could you not think that she'd want this?" Sub-Zero tilted his head back and let out a puff of blue air. "It's not how things are done" He argued, Sonya stepped forward and poked him in the chest "Here's what you're going to do, you're going to suck it up and do as your told for one day in your 'mighty life' and allow your bride to be the centre of attention. We are all going to go to her home town and attend your wedding in a cathedral as per her wishes. You will wear what you are told and treat her relatives with the upmost respect because this day will be All. About. Her. Do you understand?" She finished with a glare, shoving a small object into his hand. Feeling as though he was backed into a corner he simply closed his eyes and nodded. "Excellent!" Jade squealed, jumping up and down with Li Mei. "Go tell your girl… And be chivalrous!" Sonya called as she was dragged away to help start in the planning. With a few deep breaths Sub-Zero began his walk into the courtyard.

I stood leaning over the railing of a bridge feeding the Koi fish below when I felt his cold arms wrap around my midsection. I leant back into him and rested my forehead on the side of his neck. "I don't mean to be a bitch-" "How long have you been here?" He asked cutting me off, I hesitated before answering. "A year and a half" He knew that. "And in this year and a half we have had our fair share of challenges, agreed?" I turned in his arms to look at his face "We've had plenty of good times too" He nodded, looking down at me. "Who am I do deny you one day of complete happiness?" He asked softly, running an un-gloved thumb over my cheek. I smiled at him, kissing the palm of his hand "And who am I to force you into doing something that you don't want to do? It's fine"

He grasped my face in both of his hands "If this wedding doesn't happen, those girls will destroy me. Now please" He got down onto one knee and sighed, clenching his jaw muscles. "Will you marry me, little one?" He opened a small box to reveal a silver ring with a square cut London Blue Topaz gemstone in the middle with two smaller diamonds on either side; my hand flew to cover my mouth in a gasp. Tears welled up in my eyes "You don't have to do this" I whispered, he smirked "Are you making me repeat myself?" He asked using a harsher tone, which I followed with a light laugh "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" His smirk widened to grin as he gently pushed the ring onto my left handed ring finger. As he stood I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms round his neck and kissing every inch of his face while tears streamed down my own; until he pushed our lips together and worked them at his preferred fast pace. "OI, NONE OF THAT BEFORE THE WEDDING OR YOU'LL GET HER PREGNANT!" Sonya yelled down from one of the many balconies. Blushing bright red, I hid my face by cuddling against Sub-Zero's chest. He let out a deep chuckle "You have a lot of work ahead of you" I beamed up at him, my smile widening as he wiped away a few stray tears from my eyes "My darling.. I've been planning my wedding since I was six years old. I'm so ready for this" I said pecking him on the lips before running inside to talk to my girls.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Needless to say I was far from 'ready for it'. Each day became painful and for once in my life I actually looked forward to going to sleep. As helpful as my wedding planners – Sonya, Li Mei, Jade and eventually Kitana – were, it was impossible to plan every little detail without having to go through the hassle of traveling back and forth to Australia to physically see the flowers, the decorations and the most important thing of all, the dress. A month had passed since my engagement and I felt like I had gotten nowhere, plus it was the middle of summer and even though I command both fire and ice, it irritated the hell out of me and left me with a bad attitude most days.

At the end of another long pointless day I fell back onto the bed with a sigh. Sub-Zero pulled me against his bare chest and stroked my hair. I exhaled again, far more relaxed than before. "How do you manage to stay so cold? This heat is killing me" I mumbled. He let out a breathy laugh "I'm not made of fire like you. And you being the little hot head that you are, getting frustrated so often wouldn't be helping your body temperature" I lifted my head to look at him "Thank you Doctor" I said sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow at me before sliding a hand up the back of my shirt and creating a layer of ice over my lower back, causing my back to arch and my mouth to slightly open as my pupils immediately dilated. We found out early on in our relationship that freezing certain parts of my skin was a massive turn on. He moved his face inches away from mine "What was that?" He asked with a hint of authority, his blue eyes beyond captivating in the moonlight. "My apologies Grandmaster" As soon as the words left my mouth he flipped us over so that he was pinning me against the bed sheets. "Yield to me, little one" He crooned in my ear before trailing kisses down my neck. "Always" I breathed.

~(*)~O~(*)~

Wedding list!

**Cathedral** – CHECK - St George's in one month's time  
><strong>Flowers<strong> – CHECK - Purple Liles, white and blue artificially coloured roses  
><strong>Music<strong> – CHECK – iPod at home  
><strong>Wedding bands<strong> – Kuai said he'd do it  
><strong>Food<strong> – CHECK – Made Samantha do it  
><strong>InvitationsGuest List** – CHECK – Also made Sam do it  
><strong>Photographer<strong> – CHECK – Sam said his name was Andrew  
><strong>Reception Location<strong> – CHECK – Burswood  
><strong>Hair Styles<strong> – CHECK – Kitana and Jade  
><strong>Cake<strong> – CHECK – 3 Tier on order

**Dresses -**  
><strong>Tux's<strong> -

~(*)~O~(*)~

"Hell no" I said moving away from Jade who was holding up a crotchless and nippleless PVC lingerie set. "Why not?" She frowned "It comes with a free flogger!" She said holding it up to my body. "Because we're not into stuff like that" I moved over to the white pieces. "How do you know if you've never tried it? You're practically his submissive as it is" Jade demanded, Kitana giggled "It's true, if you do something he doesn't like, all he has to do is raise his voice a little and you stick your tail between your legs like a 'good girl'" My face went red "It's different in the bedroom" I mumbled "Is it?" Jade asked, interested. My blush deepened, in a bid to get out of the situation I picked up a matching white lace bra and panty set and threw myself into the change room. "Let me ask you this" Jade called out from the other side of the curtain "Does he call you by a pet name and demand that he stay in power while you're having sex?" My jaw dropped "JADE!" She giggled "That's a yes. Try some of the BDSM stuff on, it'll look nice with your wavy hair" I poked my head out "There is nothing that could make crotchless look 'nice'" I glared.

She ripped the curtain away and I scrambled to cover myself with my hands. "What the hell?" She and Kitana inspected the pieces I had on "This is what we're here for. That's really cute, show's off your butt. If you don't like the plastic stuff, how about a white babydoll?" Kitana asked, holding one up. I nodded and turned to look in the mirror, a light flush still evident on my face. "W-will he like it?" I asked shyly, moving my hands away from my body. Both of the girls gave me a warm smile "If it's on you, he'll love it. You know how much he likes seeing you in white" Kitana said softly. I bit my lip and nodded again, closing the curtain to try on something else. "White suites her so well because she still has the innocence of a virgin" Jade said quietly, Kitana giggled "Yes, but we both know she's not" My eyes narrowed "I can still hear you!" They both laughed in return.

~(*)~O~(*)~

I sat in silence as my four wedding planners ran around the dress store grabbing everything they thought was cute. Long dresses, short dresses, dresses with pieces cut out from them, purple dresses, red dresses – It gave me a headache! Standing for the first time since arriving, I was practically jumped on by Li Mei "This one! It's perfect!" She held up a lace fishtailed dress that had capped sleeves. I scrunched up my nose at it, but tried it on just to please her. This is what I did for four hours, tried on every dress that they deemed 'perfect'; by the end of it I was snapping at them and beginning to smoke from my palms, a horrid thing to do while in the 'real world' because not only is it completely unnatural, but it was creating the threat of melting away the makeup that I had used to cover my blue forearms. As I was getting ready to walk out of the store, a dress on the end of a rack caught my eye. I ran my hand over the front of the plastic covering and turned to the gentleman who had been trying to help earlier "May I?" His eyes sparkled behind his glasses as he nodded and carried the dress back to the change room where I followed him. Jade, Sonya, Kitana and Li Mei stood together in a line praying that I'd be happy with it. However if it were up to them, I'd be changing my dress every twenty minutes!

I stood on the small podium and looked into the massive mirror. The store clerk stood behind me and wiped his eyes with a hanky "It's absolutely –" "Perfect" I cut in, lightly touching the embroidery at the bust. I looked beautiful, and I never admit that to myself so I knew that this dress was something special. He left and came back seconds later with a box that contained a necklace, bracelet and earrings, all with blue gemstones that matched my engagement ring flawlessly. "My gift to you, sweetheart" He said as he closed the clasp behind my neck and wrist, moving to put on the earrings. He then placed the veil at the back of my head and stepped back to open the curtain.

A symphony of gasps came from the four women, followed by tears. SOLD.

~(*)~O~(*)~

**(SCORPION'S POINT OF VIEW)**

"We look like dicks" I mumbled walking down the streets dressed in what was considered Casual Attire - black 'jeans' and a black 'tank top' with my face uncovered apart from a pair of black tinted 'sunglasses', I felt out of place. "Why did you insist that I be a part of this travesty?" I demanded looking at Sub-Zero who wore a similar outfit with a blue tank and exposed eyes. He grinned and shook his head "Think of it as an Adventure, old friend" Sonya, Kenshi, Ermac and Smoke laughed at this, so I just shut up and glared at anybody who dare look at me. Apparently we needed new armour for this wedding and from the looks of things so far, I knew I wasn't going to like it. What was wrong with what I usually wore anyway? It was completely acceptable attire, we all thought so; but no, the women had to open their big mouths and demand that we wear what they wanted. Sub-Zero is so weak for giving in to that girl; if Mileena wanted this-

"Here we are!" Sonya said happily. We stood in front of a glass window that had plastic men's bodies covered by black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket and a black piece of material around the neck on display. I turned to her in disbelief "There is no way in Netherrealm that I am wearing that!" I growled, stepping back. The other men shook their heads as well, but a simple glare from Sonya and they were all walking inside the store.

"Kuai, you're not serious about this! Its degrading, its humiliating it's-" "Here you go laddy! This looks like your size!" A small old woman pushed one of these outfits into my arms, Sub-Zero just smiled. Since when has he been so happy? "You Hanzo, are going to do this for me; and in return I'll make you my best man" He gave me a push towards a small room with a curtain for coverage. I stopped and looked at him "What's a best man?" I asked raising an eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders. "Hurry up in the change room!" The old woman barked. I growled under my breath, but did as I was asked anyway.

The pants were easy, common sense really. The shirt was a pain in the ass, so many fucking buttons and no matter how many times I tried to tie a knot in the stupid neck thing, it didn't look right. I was getting frustrated, and when I get frustrated, I destroy things. I ripped open the curtain in anger, accidently tearing it away from the pole it hung on. Sonya and a few of the men laughed at me, until they saw Sub-Zero come out of the room beside me looking twice as bad as I did. The shirt was ripped to shreds and his pants were far too long; his jaw was tight and his glare was murderous. The little old woman simply huffed and went over with a new shirt to help him, Sonya came to me.

"This is why none of the other girls wanted to come. Your shirt is misbuttoned and your tie is a mess" She joked as she did up my shirt properly and moved to fix the tie. "HEY!" Sub-Zero yelled. I looked over in time to see the old lady forcibly tuck his shirt into the front of his pants. "Shut up youngin' Granny knows what she's doing" She said as she pushed a handful of fabric down his pants again. His fist was shaking, he was so angry. I couldn't help it, I laughed at him. "Replacing the missus already, eh?" He glowered at me, baring his teeth, but before he could say anything the old lady tightened his tie so much it began to choke him. Serves him right for making us go through this shit.

"There" Said Sonya, smoothing out the black jacket and gaining my attention "I'm going to help the others now. Behave like a good boy. THOMAS, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She shouted as she ran across to the other side of the store to Smoke. I walked over and stood beside Sub-Zero who was standing in front of a large mirror assessing himself. I looked at our reflections and took my sunglasses off, revealing my white eyes. "Fuck I look good!" I grinned giving myself the once over. As shit as these things looked in the window, they were the complete opposite. Sub-Zero punched me in the arm, chuckling to himself. "I look like an idiot" He said quietly "It's so untraditional" He squared his shoulders all the same and forced out a smile "But, I'm doing it for her, so it's alright" It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me. "You're not thinking of backing out are you?" I asked, loud enough for his ears only. He looked me dead in the eye "Never" Sonya came over, smiling like the loser she is. She stayed silent as she pinned a blue flower to the lapel of his jacket. She stood back to make room for Kenshi, Smoke and Ermac to stand at his other side. Our ties and pocket squares corresponded to our usual armour. Me – yellow, Smoke – Silver, Kenshi – Red and Ermac – Maroon; where Sub-Zero stood with a black tie and nothing more than a blue flower to show his identity.

For the first time since I met him, he was lying down and letting someone else control him. He was sacrificing himself. Or was he allowing Kristina be a part of his entire being?

Is that what love is?

~(*)~O~(*)~

**(ORIGINAL POINT OF VIEW)**

My wedding day. Three months of planning. Blood. Sweat. Tears. Perfection. Exactly the way every wedding should be. I looked at myself in the mirror and my breath hitched in my throat. Who was this person looking back at me? She wasn't the girl that I remember, no; this woman was breathtaking. Nothing like what I was when I first met my warrior family. I was finally me. Simply. Me.

I smiled at the reflection and lightly ran a hand down my dress. My black hair was down and hung in loose curls which seemed to enhance the depth of my sapphire eyes. My veil was clipped to the back of my head, my shoes were hidden safely under the hem of the dress and my blue gemstoned jewellery was in place so that Kuai knew I was his and his alone. I wore no other colour. I may be of both fire and ice, but I wanted nothing more than to please him, especially after all he has done to give me this day. Thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.

"Hey" Sam quietly let herself in and was followed closely by Kitana, Jade, Li Mei and Sonya. "No tears, this is a happy day!" Jade smiled, I returned the gesture and looked at the women in front of me – All wearing different shades of blue. They would be standing at the altar with me from lightest to darkest. So many people had been put through hell for me. Would I take it back though? No. I needed this. The girls chatted away quietly and Sam stepped forward "Kris?" I looked at her "Grandfather Feng has put his back out. He's getting too old to be teaching Martial Arts now and… He can't walk you down the aisle. I'm Sorry I'll find someo-" "It's fine" I said cutting her off "Could you go and get Scorpion for me?" Her nose crinkled, but she left to do it anyway. Those two never did end up getting along. Their bickering was always funny.

Moments later the girls all gave me one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to go and take their place at the altar. I looked over myself once more and decided that something wasn't right.

"Something Old – the clasp keeping the veil in  
>Something New – the dress<br>Something Borrowed – Sonya's garter  
>Something … Blue.."<p>

I rushed over to the beauty table and ripped out a bunch of makeup remover cloths and scrubbed at my arms until the frosty blue coating was evident. Looking in the mirror I let out a sigh of relief that turned into a smile. "Elder Gods woman.." I turned and saw Scorpion standing in the doorway. "You look amazing Kristina" The emotion in his voice made me embrace him in a tight hug. "You don't look too bad yourself, Hanzo" He grinned "Don't be modest, I look fucking great" I laughed at him and took hold of his hand. He raised an eyebrow at me "What did you want, the ceremony is supposed to start any second" I inhaled a few times before answering "Hanzo, you were Kuai's friend long before I ever came into the picture. He treasures your friendship like no other, it's easy to see that" His lip quirked into a quick smirk before disappearing "And as for us, well that's pretty self-explanatory. You're my friend, my teacher and my brother" My hold on his hand tightened. "Please do me the honour of walking me down the aisle and giving me to the man I love" He smiled at me, showing his straight white teeth – a rare sight. "It would be MY honour, Little Sister" He took my arm in his as I used the other to hold my bouquet, and began our march out to the service.

~(*)~O~(*)~

I took a long breath before turning the corner into the ceremony, where our many guests stood and turned to watch me. It was like a blur though. I saw no one; no one but Kuai, who was waiting for me to join his side. He was immaculate. The suit fit him like a glove and his face was as flawless as ever. He was mine. The thought brought the tears back to my eyes. He looked at me with something that could only be described as love. The smile on his face was soft, as was the slight amount of mist in his eyes.

When we reached the end of the altar Scorpion placed my hand in Sub-Zero's with a small smile for each of us, then took his place alongside him while I handed my flowers to my sister beside me. Kuai and I stood facing each other; a single tear fell from my eye, which was quickly wiped away by my groom. "You look beautiful, my love" He whispered, I beamed at him. The minister then spoke, gaining others attention.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together today to join together Kuai Liang and Kristina Portman in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate their union and to honour their commitment to one another. Today, Kuai and Kris proclaim their love to the world and we rejoice with them…"

Throughout the ceremony I barely took my eyes off of him. Although technically we were already bound together, a wedding made everything seem far more real. He looked down at my dress but his eyes caught on my arms. He lifted one up to inspect it making his smile broaden. We both knew how much he liked seeing my bare, icy blue forearms. When the time came for the rings, Scorpion handed both of them to Sub-Zero and we repeated after the minister. The wedding rings were beautiful; mine had a few small shards of Topaz in the front, whereas his had them spaced out all along the band.

"Kuai and Kristina, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by giving and receiving rings. By the authority vested in me by the State of W.A., I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister turned to Kuai "You may now kiss the bride".

Our kiss was perfect. One of his hands rested on my face, the other wrapped around my waist as he pressed our lips together. The church erupted in claps and cheers of joy. When we came apart we both exhaled at the same time, creating our blue puff of air that danced around us until we began our walk back down the aisle, kissing hugging and accepting congratulations from people along the way.

~(*)~O~(*)~

The reception was simple. We ate, we talked, we danced – like a normal family. My grandparents took to Kuai as soon as the words 'It's nice to meet you' left his mouth. My grandmother ended up kidnapping him for about twenty minutes to talk to him about her days in the Lin Kuei and to lecture him about not sending anyone to kill her because she left. While my husband was missing in action I took on the near impossible task of assisting Mileena in getting Scorpion to dance with her. Since the war she and I had become friends. Not close like the rest of us were, but in time I'm sure she'd feel like part of the family. I speak from experience. Kitana was slowly beginning to warm up to her and was currently in the process of looking for a sorcerer who would be able to eliminate the Tarkatan in her. Eventually with a lot of pushing, shoving and name calling, he gave in and danced with her in a dark corner.

I spoke to my old friends from school who seemed to have trouble believing who I was. One even asked me if I had ran away and joined the Church Of Scientology because of my new 'cult like' friends and husband. I put them in their place pretty damn quickly though. I simply explained that I went traveling and met them along the way. It was my story and I was sticking to it. Smoke saved me from attacking one of the girls who had called my new family a bunch of freaks by swooping in and twirling me onto the dance floor. "Thank you" I mumbled. He simply nodded and continued to count our steps in his head.

Time soon came for me to throw my bouquet. I turned my back to the girls and threw it over my head. Mileena caught it and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I grinned at her while all the others burst out laughing. "Fuck" Scorpion groaned from beside me. Sub-Zero smacked him on the back "You'll love it, brother" I grinned and kissed him on the cheek "C'mon Kuai, let's go while everyone's distracted" We began to make our way towards the door "WAIT!" Yelled Sonya, rushing over to us "He has to remove your garter" My eyes went wide and a bright flush crept across my face "What does that mean?" He asked, looking at my red cheeks. I had no time to explain as I was ripped away and pushed into a seat by Sonya. The guests formed a circle around us and the unmarried men were herded into a section of their own. Sub-Zero stood beside me.

"Ok, so you have to take off her garter and throw it to those guys" Sonya said gesturing towards the group. Cheers and claps roared from our guests. "What's a garter?" Sub-Zero asked quietly, kneeling in front of me. I picked up the hem of one side of my dress and showed him the beautiful white elastic band around my right thigh, keeping my eyes averted as my flush darkened. He placed a hand on the side of my face, forcing me to look at him. He moved his other hand on top of the elastic "YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR TEETH!" Jade called out, earning another roar of approval from the crowd. Somehow, 'm not sure how, but my face darkened again, especially when Kuai gave me his suggestive grin. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on my thigh, just above the garter before slowly lowering it down my leg and throwing it to the crowd. I'm pretty sure Scorpion caught it, but he threw it again before anyone else had time to notice. Sub-Zero held my hand and pulled me off the seat to kiss me.

I wrapped one arm around his waist and rested my other hand on his chest while his arm rested on my hip. Sonya, Jade, Kitana and Li Mei came over to us first. "This has been amazing. You two are so perfect for each other" Li Mei said giving us both a quick peck on the cheek. "We wanted to give you this" Kitana said handing me a yellow envelope. Inside were two plane tickets to Antarctica. "They're just for show. We'll get you there for free" Jade whispered with a wink. "And we've booked your accommodation at the ice hotel. Everything is made out of ice there. I mean everything! So you'll have to find other ways of keeping each other warm" Li Mei told us, clapping her hands. "This is.. wow! Thank you!" I exclaimed, giving each of them a hug. Surprisingly, Sub-Zero did the same "Thank you. All of you… For everything" He said deeply, returning to my side. Each of the girls blushed lightly before running off. "You have a way with women" I said looking up at him. He shrugged "I only want to _have_ my way with one" He growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

~(*)~O~(*)~

He took my hand in his, shouted goodbyes to our guests and began walking us away from the venue. He made sure we were well out of sight before picking me up into his arms, bridal style and using an amulet to teleport us back to our living spaces at the Lin Kuei headquarters. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked adoringly into his blue eyes "I love you" He whispered before setting me onto the bed and kissing me. It started out tender and soft, but that didn't last. We knew how we liked it. Clothes were torn in the process of undressing. My wedding dress now hung in haggard strips thrown across the floor in all different directions, same with his shirt. Before we got too far he stopped and rested his forehead on mine. I took the opportunity to steady my breathing and watch as different emotions played out across his face. His eyes caught mine "Let's start a family Kristina" I smiled at him, nodding while tears once again formed in my eyes "A baby?" "A baby" he repeated my words and kissed me with all the passion, fight and love inside of him.

A child amongst the Mortal Kombat warriors…

~(*)~O~(*)~

:) Everyone loves babies.  
>Can't help but wonder what new kind of challenges they'll have to face.<p>

Thank you to all my beautiful readers once again.  
>Please continue to message me with suggestions, requests and all that other good stuff.<br>xxx


End file.
